Living Life Charmed
by JustMe-Liz
Summary: CharmedHarry Potter crossover. The Charmed ones go to Hogwarts as teachers and they have to help the Order defeat Voldy. Paige exists now but she's just a whitelighter, Prue never died. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1.

"Not now, Hedwig."

Harry Potter frowns darkly, turning around on his bed. It was the third week of the holiday and he still hadn't received any news about Voldemort. The Daily Prophet wasn't mentioning him at all, and the letters from his friends didn't carry any real news. He sighs, staring out the window. The sky was clear tonight – it hadn't been this clear since Voldemort returned. Harry could only hope that it was a good sign…

"WHAT?"

Prue, Piper and Phoebe all stare at Leo in pure shock and he shrugs.

"It wasn't my choice. It's for a greater good!"

Prue frowns, shaking her head.

"So this… wizard, what's his name? Volde…"

"SHH!"

Leo claps his hand over her mouth instantly.

"Don't say his name."

"Oh, you're not serious, are you?"

"They put a tracker on his name. You say it, they know where you are and they come after you."

Piper frowns.

"Okay, but I thought he was after us already?"

"Well, he's working with demons, yes… and technically, he is after you. He just can't find you. Thanks to a spell by a wizard."

"A wizard?"

"Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts."

Prue frowns, running her fingers through her hair.

"Okay… so… we don't really know anything about what they're studying there. What are we supposed to do?"

"Well, they're going to have to take a lot of different subjects this year – not to help get them through school, but to help them defeat You know who. Prue – you'll be teaching defence against the dark arts. Piper – you'll be teaching Muggle Studies, teaching them how to blend. Phoebe, you'll be teaching divination… sort of. Since you can see the future."

Phoebe frowns, shaking her head.

"But Leo, I can't help them get my gift… it's not something you can give to someone else."

"I know… but you'll know what to do when you get there. And your powers are going to be vital. Use them wisely."

"Okay…"

Prue looks at her sisters, frowning darkly.

"So I guess we're really going to do this."

"I guess we don't have a choice."

It's a little less than an hour later when there's a faint pop and a tall man appears in the living room. Prue immediately jumps up, her hand raised.

"Piper, Phoebe, warlock!"  
"Prue, wait!"

Leo stops her just before she sends the man flying, looking at him apologetically.

"Sorry, professor. We didn't realise you were going to apparate."  
"My plan was to apparate outside the door and simply knock… but I fear that my geography has let me down."

The sisters share a confused look before turning to the wizard.

"Sorry… you are?"

"Albus Dumbledore… pleased to meet you. You must be the Charmed Ones."

Phoebe nods, staring at the wizard in awe.

"Do you… always dress like that?"

"Phoebe!"

Prue looks at her sister reproachfully and Dumbledore smiles.

"It's very well. Yes, young miss, we do. You will dress the same at Hogwarts I presume?"

Piper rubs her neck, looking at him.

"Yeah, we don't exactly have clothes like that."

"Do not worry. I am sure Madame Malkin would be honoured to make robes for the Charmed ones. Now… We should get going. I will quickly set up a port key… if I could just have a cup or something…"

Piper heads out to the kitchen, returning with a cup seconds later. They all watch with interest as Dumbledore mumbles something, flicking his wand.

"Touch the cup."

They all reach out, touching the cup softly.

"And in three… two… one…"  
Instantly, they are sucked into a vortex, twisting and turning through air…

"OUCH!"  
Prue groans when she lands on the ground, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"I'm never doing that again!"

"Ouch!"

"Ouch!"  
Phoebe and Piper land on the ground as well, staring at Leo and Dumbledore who land swiftly, smiling.

"There. Welcome to Grimmauld Place Number Twenty-One. Headquarters of The Order of The Phoenix."

Prue, Piper and Phoebe slowly get up, watching in amazement as a building appears out of nowhere. They follow Dumbledore in, gazing around. The three girls jump when a redheaded woman appears out of nowhere, throwing her arms around Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore! We were worried, thought they could have gotten to you! Got here all right then?"

"Perfectly fine, thank you Molly. I would like you to meet the Charmed Ones – Prue, Piper and Phoebe. And their White Lighter – Leo."

"So very pleased to meet you!"

Molly hugs each of the sisters, eyeing them closely.

"Oh, you're much to small! Let's get you something to eat!"

Without bothering to disagree, the sisters follow Molly into the kitchen where they look at the people sitting around the table. Molly gazes at the people and back.

"Oh, let me quickly introduce you… this is my husband, Arthur… My oldest son Bill and his wife, Fleur. Charlie, Fred, George… my other sons. Remus Lupin and his wife, Nymphadora Tonks… Sirius Black… These are the Charmed ones… What are your names again?"

Phoebe takes it upon herself to introduce them, her eyes finding Sirius Black once again.

"I'm Phoebe… my sisters, Piper and Prue…"

Remus can't help grinning when he notices the look shared between Sirius and Phoebe, holding out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you… Hagrid will be here in a short while and Harry will arrive later tonight, with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad Eye Moody."

"Mad Eye?"

Phoebe frowns and Remus grins.

"That's his nickname… real name is Alastor. You'll see why we call him Mad Eye though!"

"Okay then!"

They all look up when Leo and Dumbledore enter the kitchen, carrying a few bags. Leo smiles, winking at Piper.

"We thought we'd quickly go back, get some of your things. We left in such a hurry."

"Oh, thanks!"

Prue stands up, taking two of the bags.

"I'll take these upstairs."

"Oh, no need dear…"

Molly draws her wand, causing the girls to shriek. Phoebe shakes her head seriously.

"No no no no! Personal gain!"

Sirius grimaces, looking at Phoebe.

"We don't have personal gain problems… we're not Wiccan. There aren't any muggles around, we're allowed to use magic for everything."

"Muggles?"

"Non magic folk. What do you call them?"

"Uh… people."

Sirius grins, still not taking his eyes off Phoebe.

"Why didn't I think of that? But honestly, let Molly take care of the bags."

Prue shakes her head, picking up one of the bags.

"I would really like to get settled myself… if someone could show me a room?"

Bill jumps up, attracting a surly look from Fleur.

"I'll show you!"

"Thank you…"

Prue and Piper follow him upstairs, while Phoebe settles in next to Sirius, looking at him with interest.

"So… tell me more about the wizarding world… seems we've missed out on a whole community."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the feedback everyone!! Here is the next part! Hope you like!

By the way – Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed, Harry Potter or anything.

CHAPTER 2

"Just… quietly here…"

Bill leads Piper and Prue through a small hallway, rolling his eyes when a shattering scream pierces through the silence. Prue and Piper both jump, dropping their bags to clutch onto each other.

"What the hell?"  
Piper stares at the portrait in awe, freezing it at once.

"What was that?"

"Sirius' mum… long story. We've tried to remove it, but…"

"Let me try…"  
Prue looks at the portrait with a small smile and Bill shakes his head.

"You can try, but I don't think…"

"Oh, I think I'll do just fine…"

She waves her hand through the air, sending the portrait flying. It falls down at the bottom of the stairs, crushing into pieces.

"WOW!"

Bill looks at Prue in amazement, his eyes wide.

"You're good."  
"Oh, I try my best!"

Prue and Piper grin at each other before following Bill up to a room with three beds. Bill looks at them rather sheepishly.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room."

"No… not at all. This is great. We'll just unpack. Thanks." 

"Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black and…"

The interesting little creature enters the sisters' room, staring at Prue and Piper with his big tennis ball eyes for a few seconds. Piper turns, stiffing a terrified scream when she notices him and grabs Prue's arm.

"Prue!"

"Whoa, what is that?"

"No idea…"

"Piper, freeze it!"

"Eh… okay…"

Piper lifts her hand to freeze it, eyeing it suspiciously.

"It's… dirty."

Prue stares at Kreacher, wide eyed, slowly retreating. The two sisters both look up when they hear two happy voices and Piper steps forward.

"Can someone come in here please?"

A ginger haired guy and a girl with bushy brown hair step into the room, looking at the sisters curiously. Piper points to Kreacher, her hand shaking.

"What's that?"

Hermione frowns at the sisters.

"Why is he frozen?"

"Piper froze him, what is it?"

"He is a house elf and his name is Kreacher. Now unfreeze him."

"Prue?"

Prue shrugs and Piper instantly unfreezes Kreacher who looks at Hermione and shrieks. He mutters something about mudbloods before walking out again and Ron scowls.

"Stupid little thing…"  
He looks at the sisters again, admiration obvious in his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Oh…"  
Prue steps forward, holding her hand out.

"I'm Prue Halliwell and this is my sister Piper. We're the Charmed Ones."

"The Charmed Ones?"  
Hermione sighs, shaking her head.

"Don't you ever pay attention in class, Ronald? The Charmed Ones are the most powerful Wiccan Witches ever to exist."

"In which class was that?"

"History of Magic. When we discussed different witches throughout the ages. Professor Binns said…"  
"Oi, Hermione… You know I never listen to him."

Hermione mumbles something about idiots who never listen before looking at Prue and Piper curiously.

"So aren't you supposed to be three sisters? And how does your powers work? Do you have wands? What are your powers? Not much is really known about the Charmed Ones – to protect you, obviously."

Prue smiles slightly.

"One question at a time. We are three; our youngest sister Phoebe is downstairs. I'm telekinetic, Piper freezes things and Phoebe has premonitions. And no, we don't use wands."

Ron looks at Hermione with a frown.

"Telekinetic?"

"The ability to move objects with a persons mind. Honestly, Ron!"

"Not everyone is as smart as you!"

"Well if you'd just pay attention once in a while then you'd…"

"Whoa, time out!"

Piper holds her hands in the air, looking at the two seriously.

"No need to argue about it. Let's go down to the kitchen!"

Ron shrugs before leading them down while Hermione asks one question after the other. They finally reach the kitchen, where Phoebe and Sirius are in a deep discussion. Prue lifts a brow, but says nothing, sitting down next to Fleur. They all look up when the door opens and a long shadow is cast over the table. Molly stands up, walking up to the giant man standing in the door.  
"Hagrid! You're here."

"Smells good in here, Molly. Harry here yet?"

Molly shakes her head, quickly introducing Hagrid to the Charmed ones and whipping up a chair for him. He has just sat down when the door opens again, and a group of people enter, a tall scrawny guy in the middle.

"HARRY!"

Hermione and Ron jump up, ambushing Harry with hugs. Harry grins, pushing them away after a while.

"Finally! I thought I was stuck at the Dursley's for the whole holiday!

"How was everything?"

Hermione looks at him seriously and he shrugs, avoiding her eyes.

"Yeah, it was okay…"

"Harry…"

He notices the Charmed Ones, frowning.

"Are you Aurors?"

Prue frowns.

"Aurors?"

Remus shakes his head, looking at Harry.

"No. They're Wiccan witches. The Charmed Ones. But I'm sure Hermione can tell you everything about them."  
He turns to face Prue.

"Aurors work for the Ministry of Magic, they… capture dark wizards."

"Almost like the Police Force then?"

Arthur frowns at Phoebe's question.

"The Police Force?"

"Uh… never mind…"

Mad Eye glares at the Charmed Ones suspiciously.

"You sure it's them?"

Remus nods, a smile on his face.

"Dumbledore went to get them himself, Mad Eye."

Dumbledore nods pleasantly, a smile playing on his face.

"No need to bomb the young women with safety measures then, Alastor. Surely if they wanted to, they would have killed me already. Besides, their reaction to apparating proved to be pretty convincing. They were appalled."

Sirius grins, looking at Phoebe and she shrugs.

"We're not used to travelling like that."

Molly stands up when the door opens again, looking at her children sternly.

"Very well then. You ought to go upstairs. He's here."

The sisters look at each other in confusion as everyone leaves – the children rush upstairs while the grown ups walk through a magical door. Leo leads Piper through while Phoebe enters with Sirius. Prue shrugs, standing up to leave. The kitchen door suddenly opens and she turns, looking into two piercing black eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the feedback. Charmedfan411 – the sisters do have their powers, they will be using it as well.

Here is the next chapter – hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER 3

Severus Snape stares at the woman, his mind going blank. Her eyes… she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. More even so than Lily Evans… there was something in them… Her skin was pale, almost like that of a porcelain doll and her hair was dark… almost black. She was small… even smaller than some of the students at Hogwarts.

"I… I'm Severus Snape…"

His velvet voice slowly drags her back to reality and she holds her hand out to him.

"Prue Halliwell."

Her hand disappears in his and they stare at each other for a few seconds.

"I… everyone already went… through there somewhere."

"Oh… are you in the Order?"  
Prue shrugs.

"I… Dumbledore brought me and my sisters here… they're in there, so I guess…"

"Are you one of the Charmed ones?"

"Yes."  
He nods, looking at her curiously.

"And your power is?"

"Telekinesis."

"I see… well, we should go through… the meeting has to start."

Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all sit in the small room, looking bored. Hermione frowns angrily.

"I don't see why we can't go to the stupid meeting. Harry, do you think Sirius will tell you anything?"

"Sure, if I ask him to."

"Good."

Hermione grins happily, lying back. George looks at the other guys seriously.

"So what do you think the Charmed ones are doing here? I mean, Dumbledore just said he was going to get them. He didn't say why."

Hermione shrugs, staring at the roof.

"They're probably going to help the Aurors."

"They're hot!"

The other guys all nod in agreement with Ron's statement, sitting up a little straighter.

"Did you see their bodies? I mean, wow!"

Fred grins, closing his eyes.

"Man! Phoebe is fine!"

"No way! Piper just does it for me! What do you think, Harry?"

Harry grins.

"Prue is definitely the hottest! What do you think, George?"

George shrugs, lying back on the bed.

"I think all three of them are gorgeous!"

"But if you had to choose?"

"I'm with… Fred. Phoebe – did you see her in that outfit? Yeow!"

Hermione and Ginny share a look before turning to the boys.

"You do realise that the reason Dumbledore brought them is because they are these really strong witches?"

"Yeah, yeah, Hermione."

"Nothing wrong with looking!"

Ginny shakes her head, picking up a magazine, paging through it silently. She suddenly shrieks, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Ginny?"

Everyone rushes to her, looking at her with concern.

"Sonny Jackson has disappeared."  
"Who is Sonny Jackson?"

Harry frowns and Hermione rolls her eyes.

"He's a famous potion maker… they say that there isn't a potion he can't make… Ginny, do you think the others know this?"

Ginny shrugs, still staring at the paper and Harry puts his arm around her shoulders uncomfortably.

"Ginny, it's understandable, now… HE is back."

Ginny shakes her head, looking at her friends seriously.

"His daughter was in my class. Melda. Guys, this is terrible."

Ron turns to the window, staring out of it.

"He's really back."

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry."

They all stare at Hermione, who is smiling bravely.

"But Hermione…"

"Look, I know he's strong. But we've got Dumbledore. We've got Lupin. We've got Harry. And we've got the Charmed Ones. We're going to be okay. I know we are."

Prue stares at Severus, barely aware of what he's saying, enchanted by the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes. She jumps when Piper pokes her in the ribs, shrugging. Piper rolls her eyes, motioning under the table and grinning when everyone freezes at once.

"I love it when they do that."  
Prue frowns, looking at the wizards in confusion.

"Why did they freeze? I thought you couldn't freeze could witches and… wizards?"

"Yeah, but they're not Wiccan. I guess that changes it. Now, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Prue, you're on another planet!"

Phoebe nods, looking at her oldest sister seriously.

"Yeah, Prue, we know you."

"Just… unfreeze them. We can talk later. All of us."

"Fine."

Piper unfreezes them and the wizards keep talking like nothing happened.

"The good thing is that he doesn't know Potter is here yet. Or that we got the Charmed ones with us. But he's going to be waiting when Potter goes back to Hogwarts… we need to make sure he's protected."

Sirius shrugs, looking bored.

"Obviously."

"If my report bores you, Black… you can always go up to the kids. But I guess you want to feel involved."

"And I guess you want to feel trustworthy."

"If you have a problem with me, Black, I suggest you tell me."

"I have a problem with you. I don't trust you."

"I don't give a damn. Don't you have a bathroom to clean or something?"

"Don't you have a muggle to kill?"

"I AM RISKING MY LIFE FOR THE ORDER! What useful thing have you done?"

Sirius snarls and Phoebe puts her hand on his.

"Guys, I thought we were on the same side here! What's with the arguing?"

Remus nods, looking at Snape and Sirius gravely.

"I know the two of you have problems, but can you please discuss it later? Anything else, Severus?"

Snape shakes his head and Molly stands up.

"In that case… let's have dinner. Severus, are you staying?"  
Snape's eyes flicker between Molly, Sirius and Prue before he smirks.

"That would be lovely, thank you Molly."

In some way, Snape manages to get a seat next to Prue, while Phoebe hurries for a seat next to Sirius. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and the twins all look taken aback when they notice Severus at the table, but they sit down nevertheless.

Harry looks at the sisters with interest.

"So, what are you going to do here?"

Snape grimaces, looking annoyed and Phoebe shrugs.

"Oh, we're going to be working at the school."

Fred and George share and excited look and Ron tilts his head.

"All three of you?"

Piper nods.

"Yeah, we're going to be teaching."

Harry grins.

"I guess we're going to call you Professor Halliwell then… all three of you."

Prue laughs, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Severus leans forward slightly, inhaling the scent of her hair.

"I guess you could say Professor Prue, Piper and Phoebe…"

Hermione leans forward, her eyes shining with interest.

"What are you going to teach? Wiccan studies or something?"

"Eh… no…"  
Prue shakes her head, sitting back.

"Piper is going to teach Muggle Studies, Phoebe is going to teach Divination and I'm going to teach Defence against the dark arts."

There is a sudden silence at the table with everyone looking at each other darkly. Prue turns her head, looking into Severus' eyes. Her whole body goes cold immediately, upon noticing the cold anger in his eyes…


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks sooo much for the feedback! And sorry about the Grimmauld Place typo, I did change it before but then I lost the document and the recovered version didn't have it changed and I forgot to check. My bad.

And if you haven't noticed – I love Snape. I mean, absolutely love him… sigh I mean, I really do… Will he get with Prue and have his own happy ever after? I don't know.

I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed.

CHAPTER 4

"I've seen that look before… in every demon we've ever come across. It's rage… hate… evil."

Prue shakes her head, shuddering.

"You know, when I first saw him… He fascinated me… in a good way. I wanted to talk to him more, you know… get to know him. But during dinner, I looked over at him and… he scared me."

Phoebe puts an arm around Prue's shoulders.

"Are you sure it was evil?"

"I've seen evil, okay, Phoebe. I know that look…"

Prue shakes her head, sighing.

"But what's he doing in the order then? How can they trust him? I mean, he's a double agent, right? Who says he isn't really on Volde… you know whose side?"

Piper shakes her head, looking at her sister seriously.

"Look, apparently Dumbledore trusts him. And that should be good enough for us, I mean according to Leo, Dumbledore is nothing short of a genius."

"Everyone makes mistakes."

Phoebe shrugs.  
"Well, Sirius hates him… I can talk to him, find out what he thinks… If you want."

Prue nods, looking at the brown carpet.

"Yeah… thanks, Phoebe."

"Hey, Buckbeak…"  
Sirius strokes the head of the hippogriff with a sad smile, thinking back on the year he met him… and Harry. He sighs deeply, trying his best to get the image of a certain young witch out of his head.

"What am I thinking, Buckbeak? She's too young. And besides, she needs someone without all my complications and issues. Someone who wasn't in Azkaban for murder while she was still in school. Someone who is young and pure. I just wish I could…"

"Are you talking to yourself?"

Sirius turns swiftly at the sound of Phoebe's voice, looking guilty.

"Phoebe! I was… talking to Buckbeak."

"Buckbeak?"

He nods and she retreats upon seeing the hippogriff.

"Whoa, what is that?"

"A hippogriff. I'll… introduce you later."  
Phoebe nods, still retreating and Sirius laughs, putting his hand on her elbow.

"So… what brought you upstairs?"

"I wanted to talk to you about…"  
She hesitates and he frowns.

"About?"

Phoebe lowers her voice to a whisper, not sure whether there is anyone close enough to hear her.

"Severus Snape."

Ginny looks at Hermione curiously.

"So what do you think about them?"

"Who? The Charmed Ones?"

Ginny nods and Hermione shrugs.

"I don't really know… They're Wiccan, they've never worked with wands before and now they have to teach us stuff… But I guess Dumbledore had his reasons for bringing them here."  
Ginny sighs, looking at Hermione darkly.

"It irritates me… they way the guys go on about them. Like they've never seen a woman before."

Hermione grimaces.

"No, they've just never seen a woman wear that kind of clothes before. I don't know how they battle demons and whatever wearing that."

Ginny sits up a little straighter.

"I mean… even Professor Snape! He never stays for dinner, I bet it was because of them."

Hermione nods in agreement.

"I just hope everyone gets over them. We have a war going on here."

"So why do you reckon Snape stayed for dinner?"

Ron looks at Harry and his brothers curiously and Charlie shrugs.

"Maybe just to annoy Sirius. They clashed during the meeting."

"What was said in the meeting?"

Charlie grins, shaking his head.

"Nice try. I'm going to bed now!"

He walks out and Harry, Fred, George and Ron look at each other curiously.

"So do you really think he stayed to annoy Sirius?"

Fred shakes his head.

"Ten galleons say he stayed because of the Charmed ones."

George grins.

"Fifteen galleons say he stayed because of Prue. He couldn't keep his eyes off her during dinner, it was sickening! What do you think, Harry?"  
Harry grins.

"I think the idea of Snape and Prue is disturbing. And I think he stayed because he knows everyone hates him and he loves upsetting us."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the feedback! Love it!! It made me smile so wide my cheeks actually hurt now!

**allenterrill** – You know what, I might actually look into that idea, it's freaken good!

**FightOrFlight** – Snakeface being my one and only Voldy-poo? Of course I'm adding him... Love... Sigh...

Okay, so what makes you think I'm a Slytherin fan here? LOL!

I still don't own Charmed or Harry Potter! Thanks again for the feedback!

CHAPTER 5

Sirius hands Phoebe a cup of Butter beer, sitting down next to her.

"So… what do you want to know about Snape?"

Phoebe pulls her fingers through her hair, looking at him seriously.

"Well… Prue says he looks evil… he scares her. Why does Dumbledore trust him?"

Sirius shrugs, looking grim.

"I wish I knew. But if you ask me, Prue is spot on. Snape is an idiot. He was a Death Eater. I don't know why Dumbledore believes he's turned."

"The two of you don't really get along, eh?"

Sirius shakes his head.

"We hate each other. Ever since we met each other. He's up to his greasy head in the dark arts, he always was. I'll never trust him."

Phoebe nods slowly.

"So I guess I can tell Prue that she was right. She'll want to keep an eye on him."

"That's good… I wish I could do that."

Phoebe looks at him seriously.

"When you and Snape argued… he said something about you not being able to do anything useful. What was that about?"

"I'm in hiding."

"Why?"

Sirius sighs, looking at her grimly.

"For murder."

Phoebe's eyes widen and she shakes her head.

"Okay, but you didn't do it, right? I mean… you wouldn't."

"What makes you think that?"

"You don't have the eyes of a murderer."

She reaches out to touch his face, a strong premonition pulling her in as soon as her fingertips touches his skin.

Cold…

Ice cold sweat breaks out on her skin, even her blood starting to freeze… an indescribable feeling of sorrow overpowers her, mixed with a desperate knowledge of innocence. Hooded figures, flowing around in an eerie atmosphere… insane eyes glaring through bars…

She gasps when she's thrown back into reality, looking into Sirius' concerned eyes.

"Phoebe? Are you all right? What happened?"

"I… had… a vision…"

She shakes her head, tears streaming over her cheeks.

"It was horrible… I felt… miserable. And cold. It was an island… like a prison, with things flowing around…"

Sirius frowns.

"You saw Azkaban?"

"Azkaban?"

He nods.

"That's our… prison."

"You were there."

He nods, avoiding her eyes.

"For twelve years."  
"How did you survive?"

"I was innocent. It kept me alive."

"I know you're innocent. I felt it… I felt everything… Sirius…"

She shakes her head, her body trembling. Sirius reaches out, cradling her body in his arms.

"Phoebe… I'm so sorry you had to see that… Honestly…"

Phoebe wipes the tears from her cheeks, looking up at him.

"I'm not."

"They're already at the Headquarters?"

Voldemort looks at Snape, his red eyes blazing. Snape looks down, kneeling in front of the wizard.

"My lord, I did not know that they were going to be taken today. I was surprised."

"You didn't know?"

"I wasn't told anything. Dumbledore went to get them himself."

"Well, what are they here for? What is their purpose?"

"I do not know, my lord. Only Dumbledore does and he's not saying anything."

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"  
Snape bites down on his lip, knowing what was to come…

"Crucio…"

Harry wakes up in sweat, his body shaking, Snape's screams still echoing in his head… He stands up, a little disorientated and walks out of his room to the kitchen. He jumps upon seeing the small figure at the kitchen table, breathing a sigh of relief when he recognizes Prue.

"Harry? What are you doing up?"

She looks at him with a frown and he sits down next to her with an overwhelming urge to tell her everything.

"I saw something…"  
"What?"

"I don't know if Dumbledore or someone told you, but Volde… you know who… and I are sort of connected. Sometimes I can see what he does."

Prue nods slowly.

"Okay… well what did you see?"

"I saw him… torturing Snape."

Prue looks away, her heart stopping for a second.

"Do you know why?"  
"It was actually… Vol… he wanted to know why you were here… in London and Snape said that he didn't know. So Vold… ugh, I mean he, performed the Cruciatus Curse."

"The cruciatus curse? What's that?"

Harry shrugs, not sure how to explain.

"It's… sort of a curse that hurts you. He did it on me last year… it's unimaginable pain."

"And he did it on Snape? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Prue rushes her fingers through her hair, shaking her head.

"And there is absolutely nothing we can do about it… unless…"

"Unless?"

"Do you think we could summon Snape?"

"Summon him?"  
"Yeah, then Leo can heal him."

Harry shakes his head.

"I don't think so… You know who would know something was wrong if Snape disappeared now."

"But we can't just let him be tortured to death…"

"He won't kill him."

Harry stands up, looking at Prue apologetically.

"Look, I'm sorry I bothered you with this. I just… wanted to talk about it."

"I understand… And it's fine, you can talk to me anytime."

Harry nods, grabbing a bottle of pumpkin juice. He's halfway up the stairs when a thought hits him and he goes back down.

"Prue? What are you doing up so late?"  
Prue shrugs, avoiding his eyes.

"I'm just… thinking."

Harry nods, leaving again. Prue bites on her lip for a few seconds before closing her eyes, resting her head on the kitchen table with a sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

Fightorflight – Slytherin all the way! Is there any other house worthy? You love Voldie too? Are you like, me, just in a different body??

Allenterril – Now see, the Source of All Evil… that is tempting… I don't know what I'm planning for Remus and Tonks yet, but I might keep them alive… wink

Also, I'm no good at writing Paige, but I'll see how it goes…

Thanks so much for the feedback!!

CHAPTER 6.

"Prue?"

She wakes up when a soft hand touches her shoulder, looking around a little disorientated.

"What… Oh… I fell asleep at the table… sorry, Molly."

Molly looks at Prue with a smile.

"Not to worry dear. Anything in particular keeping you awake?"

Prue sighs, wiping a few strands of hair out of her face. Her insides freeze when she remembers her conversation with Harry the previous night, and she jumps up, looking at Molly seriously.

"Is Dumbledore here?"

"Goodness, no! He never stays! Why, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to him… now."

"Is everything all right?"

"NO! I need to talk to Dumbledore, it's important!"

"What's wrong?"

Molly and Prue both turn, facing Remus, who is standing in the door, a frown creasing his forehead.

Prue rushes up to him, grabbing his hands.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore."

"Prue, I don't…"

"Please! It's urgent."

Remus sighs, looking into her pleading eyes.

"All right. I'll send a patronus to him."

She doesn't even ask what a patronus is, she doesn't even care…

"Thank you."

Dumbledore looks up when a majestic lion appears in his office, walking up to him. He shifts his glasses down on his nose, waiting. After a few seconds, the lion starts talking in Lupin's voice.

"Albus, Prue needs to talk to you. She says it's urgent. Please contact us as soon as possible."

Dumbledore nods slowly and the lion disappears. He draws his wand, conjuring a silver phoenix out of thin air.

"Tell Remus that I will be there in half an hour."

The phoenix blinks once before disappearing.

Dumbledore sits back, glancing at the portraits for a few seconds. They are all snoring peacefully, skulking in the corners of their respective portraits. Dumbledore sighs, drawing a silver line out of his head and filling a flask with the pensive. He stares into it, where the faces of the Charmed Ones are clear.

"I hope I did the right thing…"

Molly, Remus, Prue, Tonks, Phoebe, Piper and Sirius all watch with interest as the silver phoenix lands on the table, looking around formally. Piper, Prue and Phoebe jump when it starts talking in Dumbledore's voice.

"I'll be there in half an hour, Remus."

Remus nods and the phoenix disappears. Phoebe looks at Sirius, her eyes wide.

"What the hell was that?"

"A patronus. It protects us from Dementors – and we also use them to send messages."

Piper frowns.

"Dementors?"

Sirius nods.

"They guard the wizard prison…"

"Azkaban."

All heads turn to Phoebe, who spoke the word so softly, it was barely heard. Sirius nods, staring at a black spot on the table. There is an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, which is broken when Ginny and Hermione burst into the kitchen.

"Morning all!"

They sit down at the table, helping themselves to breakfast. Molly frowns, looking at the girls.

"Are the boys still in bed?"

Hermione nods.

"Yeah. I guess they couldn't sleep last night. I heard voices coming from their room."

Molly smiles up at Prue.

"Seems you weren't the only one who couldn't sleep. If you have that problem again you should get one of the boys to keep you company."

"Uh, yeah, would you excuse me please? I need to check something."

Molly nods and Prue rushes upstairs. Piper and Phoebe share a look.

"You think she…"

"Yep."

"And she's gonna…"

"I think so."

"But…"

"I know. So…"

"Yeah."

The others all stare at Piper and Phoebe, clearly confused. Phoebe grins.

"Book of Shadows. She's going to do some reading."

Remus frowns.

"But surely there can't be anything about… us in your book. So how is it going to help?"

"Prue will find a way, trust me…"

Piper nods, running her fingers through her hair.

"She's dedicated… and besides, we don't know what demons v… You know who… is going to send. So I guess it's better to be prepared."

Remus shrugs, digging into the food. Piper nudges Phoebe who shrugs. Molly smiles at the girls.

"Yes you may be excused."

With a mumbled thanks, Phoebe and Piper rush up to where Prue is sitting on the bed, the book of shadows open in front of her.

"What are you looking for?"

"We need to stop this… lord whatever everyone calls him. Before he hurts more people."

Phoebe frowns.

"More people… what are you talking about?"

Prue puts a string of hair in behind her ear, looking up at her sisters.

"I couldn't sleep last night… and… well, I ended up talking to Harry. He saw this idiot wizard thing performing some kind of curse on Severus. Something to hurt him."

Piper frowns, sitting down slowly.

"Why?"

"Because Severus didn't want to give him information about us. He said he couldn't… but he lied."

Piper frowns.

"So he's NOT evil?"

"That's not what I said. I still don't trust him, I just don't want to feel guilty about him being hurt because he's protecting us for whatever reason."

Phoebe tilts her head, looking at Prue intently.

"But surely if he was evil he would have told Voldemo…"

"PHOEBE!"  
"Sorry! I mean the wizard of Oz - everything he knew about us."

Prue shrugs.

"He might really be playing both sides. I mean, how do we know he really is on our side?"

"But you said Harry saw…"

"That still doesn't mean he's on our side, Phoebe."

"But Prue, he protected us."

Prue shrugs, paging through the book, and Piper sighs.

"Okay, what are you looking for?"

"Some sort of mind reading you can only tell me the truth kind of spell. But I don't want it to affect anyone else."

"So you want to change the Truth Spell so Snape can only tell you the truth? Prue, it's a little risky, don't you think?"

"It's worth a shot."

"What if he tells you that he is really on the bad side? Or what if it backfires and he is on our side, but he has no choice but to tell Voldy?"

Phoebe nods in agreement with Piper.

"Prue, I really don't think you should do this. Just… keep an eye or him or something. But hold off on the spell."

Prue sighs, closing the book.

"Fine. Agreed. I won't cast any spells. Yet."


	7. Chapter 7

Fightorflight – I really think you are my long lost sister or SOMETHING because you just rock! So here's to you, my fellow Slytherin/Voldie fan.

allenterrill – I actually thought about giving Luna the premonitions or something. I love Luna, she's just so weirdly awesome!

charmedfan411 – Thanks and as for Paige... I'm still undecided on that.

charmedchick34 – For me to know... LOL!

Thanks again for the reviews guys and here's the next chapter.

I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter.

CHAPTER 7

"Prue?"

Prue looks up when Remus appears in the door, looking at the sisters seriously.

"Dumbledore is here."

"Thanks."

She jumps up, rushing down. Piper and Phoebe shrug and Remus enters the room.

"Any idea what it's about?"

"Nope."

Phoebe shakes her head and Remus nods.

"Well… when she's finished we're going to Diagon Alley to buy you robes, magical supplies and wands."

"Wait, wands?"

Piper frowns and Remus nods.

"Yeah. You're going to need them. For classes, and perhaps even for duelling."

"Whoa, you don't really think we're going to be duelling, do you?"

Remus shrugs, his expression grave.

"You've been fighting evil for a long time now. We might need your help. And it is a war. So we thought it best to teach you."

"Nothing wrong with that I guess."

Remus smiles, nodding and Piper looks at him curiously.

"So who's going to teach us wand work?"

"Sirius, Severus and I. We're all rather good at duelling. Of course Dumbledore is the best, but he has a lot of hay on his wand right now. So he asked us to teach you."

Phoebe leans closer to Piper, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"I pick Sirius as my teacher."

Piper frowns.

"I don't want to work with Snape."

"Then let Prue."

"Are you crazy? She'll kill him."

"Piper! Prue would never… okay, maybe she would. But he's going to be teaching her…"

"Fine."

Piper grins, looking up.

"So when are we buying our wands?"

"We just have to wait for Prue to talk to Dumbledore. Then we can go."

"Cool."

Albus Dumbledore looks at the oldest Halliwell seriously, his blue eyes staring into her soul.

"I want to talk to you about Snape."

"Severus."

"Whatever. How do you know he's really on our side?"

Dumbledore shrugs, still looking into her eyes.

"I trust Severus. And I have my reasons."

Prue sits down on the couch, staring at the carpet.

"Harry… told me he saw… _him _cursing Snape. The Cruciatus curse or something he called it."

"Ah. Severe pain… almost unbearable."

"And you don't care that it's being used on your spy?"

"Severus knows what he's let himself in for. And he agreed to it."

Prue nods, twirling a strand of hair around her finger and Dumbledore looks at her gently.

"What is it that you really wanted to talk to me about?"

"When I said that my sisters and I are going to be teaching… I looked into his eyes and I saw… raw hatred there. For a minute I was scared. I've seen evil before… and it was in his eyes."

Dumbledore nods slowly.

"Severus has… some bad habits, I admit that. But in the end… he isn't evil. Not really."

"Not really? You're either evil or you're not."

"You see everything in black and white. The truth is that there is a lot of grey areas in between."

"Yeah, well not where I come from. I don't trust him."

"But I do."

They stare at each other for a while, neither wanting to turn away first. Dumbledore smiles pleasantly.

"I can see a certain stubbornness about you. And I can tell that nothing I say is going to make you feel better about Severus."

"I am going to keep an eye on him."

"I will not try to stop you. It's your choice. Just remember that wizards are people too."

"I know that. I'm a witch, remember."

Dumbledore nods again and Prue frowns.

"What about what Harry saw? Is that normal?"

Dumbledore nods again.

"Yes. For him… he has a link with you know who. For time to time he can… look into his mind."

"Sounds useful."

"It might be… but at times it can be quite disturbing. If there is nothing else… I have to go now. And I believe you might want to stop by Diagon Alley today."


	8. Chapter 8

Charmedchick34 – Lol. The sisters duelling each other? That could be funny!

FoF – Yeah, my friends and sisters think I'm a total nutter for loving Voldie! I like him, Snape, Lucius, Bellatrix, Draco and Luna! You?

Thanks for the feedback! Here's the next chapter!!

I don't own HP or Charmed.

CHAPTER 8

Prue frowns when Severus walks into the house, his body clearly weakened and still hurt. He scowls when he sees her, walking further. Prue stands up with a sigh, supporting him to the kitchen. He looks at her when he finally sits down on a chair.  
"That was unnecessary."

"Not from where I'm standing. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Prue shrugs, sitting down next to him.

"Harry… told me what he saw… what happened to you. And that you protected us. Thank you."  
"He still sees into the dark lords mind then? He was always bad at Occlummensy."

Prue frowns, not even bothering to ask what the hell occlummensy was.

"Why did you do it? Why didn't you tell him that we're going to Hogwarts?"

"I didn't want to get you killed. And if I told him you were going, he would have arranged for that. Or even tried doing it himself."

"Why would you care if we died?"

Severus sighs, looking into her eyes.

"I'm on your side, Prue."

Prue shrugs, finally looking away. Severus reaches out, putting his hand on hers.

"Why won't you believe me?"

"Because I saw the look in your eyes when you heard we are going to Hogwarts."

There is a tense silence between them, broken by Remus and Piper entering the kitchen.

"Ah, Severus. You're here already. Good, we were just taking the girls to Diagon Alley to get their wands and robes."

"Excuse me? Wands? Robes? Why?"  
Prue frowns and Piper shakes her head.

"Prue, don't…"

"Why do we need that?"

Severus grimaces, looking at Prue.

"Because when the dark lord is pointing his wand at you, with the intention to kill you instantly, a five minute spell isn't going to do you any good."

"Well how about this?"

Prue lifts her hand, sending him flying through the air. He crashes into a standing clock, smashing it at once.

"PRUE!"  
Piper looks at her sister angrily, rushing forward to help Snape up.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what she was thinking."

He gets up, glaring at Prue.

"That would make him want to kill you even more."

Lupin draws his wand, pointing it at the clock.

"Reparo."

The clock fixes itself at once and Piper lifts a brow.

"That's what I call a useful spell!"

Lupin smiles at her and they both turn to Prue and Severus who are glaring at each other. Lupin sighs when he notices Snape's hand reaching for his wand, pointing his wand at him.

"Expelliarmus."

Snape glares at Lupin when his wand flies away from him and Lupin shakes his head.

"We don't have time for a fight now. As much as you want to kill each other. Just do it later."

Prue smirks.  
"Like he'll have the guts to take me on when I have a wand."

Severus grabs her arm, looking like he's about to hit her for a few seconds. He pulls himself together and turns away from her, his face white. They can all finally leave when a disguised Sirius and Phoebe enters, followed by Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and Tonks.

Piper nods, pointing to Sirius.

"Who is that?"

Phoebe grins, touching his hand.

"Sirius."

"What?"

Sirius nods, rushing his fingers through his hair.

"Polyjuice Potion."

Prue frowns and Phoebe shakes her head.

"I'll explain tonight."

Tonks smiles brightly, looking at everyone.

"Wow, look at all of us! We can fill the entire knight bus!"

She grins when she sees the horrified expressions on Ginny and Hermione's faces.

"No, we're not taking the knight bus. We're travelling by Floo Powder."

"What?"

Prue, Piper and Phoebe all ask the question at once and Tonks turns to them.

"We'll show you."

They all walk to the fireplace and Prue shakes her head, appalled, when Tonks disappears in green flames.

"No way. I'm not doing that."

Lupin grins, looking at her.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt."

Phoebe and Piper both shake their heads too.

"No… No way."

Sirius smiles, taking Phoebe's hand.

"Come with me."

They enter the fireplace and Sirius puts his arms around Phoebe before taking the powder into his hand. She leans her head back against his chest, closing his eyes as he throws the powder down.

"Diagon Alley!"

They are hurled away in the green flames and Piper shudders. George jumps forward, holding out his hand to her.

"I'll take you."

"Eh…"

Lupin shakes his head, putting his arm around Piper's shoulders.

"Not a good idea. I will."

He enters into the fireplace and George sighs.

"I could have done that."

Bill grins, shaking his head.

"You would have taken her to Knockturn alley or something just to be funny, George."

"Would I do that?"  
"Yes!"

The Weasley's all reply in unison and Harry turns to Prue.

"Who's going to take you, Prue?"

Severus steps forward, a glint in his eyes.

"I will take Professor Halliwell, Potter."

Prue groans inwardly when he drags her into the fireplace, putting his arms around her waist. Severus closes his eyes as his arms encircle her small frame, throwing the powder down, almost forgetting to speak.

"Diagon Alley."

Prue grabs onto his arms as the green flames pull them in, closing her eyes.

Harry shudders as he looks at them disappearing.

"My first time using Floo Powder was bad enough. But having to go through it with Snape… Poor Prue."

Ron nods, looking disgusted.

"I'd prefer death."

Ginny nods seriously.

"So would I."


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, I seriously thought I'd already updated this! My bad! It took a PM from my Slytherin sister to remind me…

MelindaPotter – to your question, Snape is really peeved at Prue, but not enough to kill her. I think. Maybe he has a little crush on her, I'm not sure.

Here's a brand new chapter with a special appearance by my two favourite (gorgeous) Malfoys! And the sisters get their wands.

I still don't own Charmed or Harry Potter!

PART 9

Prue coughs as she finally steps out of the fireplace, still clutching onto Snape's arm.

"Are we going to have to do that again? Because I am appalled and a little nauseous."

He smiles, looking down at her.

"Yes. But it gets better every time."

"Really?"

"I promise. What do you want to do first? Get robes, buy a wand or buy books?"

"I guess… the wand. Although I still don't see…"

"It's useful, trust me."

She shrugs, following him to Ollivanders.

Phoebe and Piper are already in the store, Remus, Sirius and Tonks standing beside them. Ollivander looks at Prue, his eyes narrowed.

"This is the oldest then?"

She nods and he thrusts a wand at her.

"Dragon Heart String and Maple. Ten inches. Excellent at Transfiguration. Wave it."

She obliges, sending wands flying out of their boxes. Snape sniggers and Ollivander grabs the wand out of her hand, putting it back.

"Not a good choice. Try this one. Unicorn hair and dark wood. Eleven Inches. Fantastic for Charms."

He hands the wand to Prue and she waves it, glittery snow streaming out of the wand tip. Ollivander nods.

"Excellent. That's ten galleons."

"Oh!"

Snape reaches into his pocket, taking out the gold coins.

"I got that… there you go."

"Thank you."

She smiles at him and he nods.

"Don't mention it."

Ollivander turns to Piper, handing her a wand.

"This is unicorn hair and yellow wood. Nine inches. Especially good for levitating charms."

Piper waves the wand, causing a vase to fall off the counter. She lifts her hand, freezing it… along with Ollivander, Snape, Remus and Sirius. Prue turns to Piper, frowning.

"Piper… you realise we can't shop if everyone is frozen?"

"Yeah yeah."

Piper waves her hands again, unfreezing them. Sirius looks at Phoebe with a frown.

"Did she just freeze us?"

"Well it wasn't on purpose… but yeah."

Sirius, Remus and Severus all turn to Piper and she shrugs.

"I wanted to freeze the vase… Sorry."

Ollivander shrugs, taking the wand and handing her a new one.

"Dragon heart string and ivory. Eight inches. Very flexible and easy to handle."

Piper flicks the wand, turning a cup into a bunch of flowers. Phoebe lifts a brow.

"Charming."

Ollivander looks at her intently before giving her a wand.

"I believe this one will suit you, miss. Phoenix feather and yellow wood. Nine inches. Good for transfiguration…"

Phoebe takes the wand, but before she can even flick it, she's pulled into a premonition.

It's a dark type of forest… Remus, Sirius, Prue, Dumbledore, Phoebe, Piper, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Molly and a number of people are standing in a circle, battling hooded figures around them. Phoebe points her wand, shouting something and one of the figures falls back, her hood falling down to reveal long blonde hair… There is a scream from another hooded figure who turns to Phoebe angrily, her wand raised.

She comes out of the premonition, slightly paler.

"I think I'm going to kill someone with this wand. I saw a battle… and a woman falling…She was wearing this long cloak and a mask… but it fell…"

She shudders and Sirius puts his arm around her waist.

"By the sound of it, it was a Death Eater. I don't know if it makes you feel any better, but… if you don't kill her, she'd kill you."

"Yeah… thanks."

Phoebe tries her best to smile and Ollivander lifts a brow.

"Did you kill the Death Eater with the wand in your hand or do you want to wave it around?"  
Phoebe points the wand to the ceiling, causing stars to fall from it.

"Cool. I like!"

Ollivander nods and Severus reaches into his pocket to pay for Phoebe and Piper's wands as well.

They thank him graciously and he nods.

"I still need to get potions ingredients."

He walks off and Prue lifts a brow. Sirius looks at Phoebe, his head tilted.

"Well, I think we should split up… Otherwise we're never going to finish."

Phoebe nods immediately.

"I'll get the robes. Sirius can come with me!"

Tonks nods, grinning.

"Piper, you can come with us to get the cauldrons and supplies. Prue, would you mind going to Flourish and Blotts with the kids to get their books?"

"Not at all."

Harry grins happily, taking Prue's arm.

"Come on, let's go!"

"Wow… and I thought the book of Shadows was something…"

Prue pages through the Book, clearly amazed.

Hermione smiles, looking over her shoulder.

"Standard Book of Spells… That's handy! Some of the spells in there are really useful. You get the silly ones as well though…"

Prue nods slowly, putting the book under her arm.

"I'll take it just in case… Ooh, what's this? In The Darkness?"

Hermione looks at the book with interest.

"Oh… that's a book about Dark Magic."

Prue nods, putting it under her arm as well and Hermione frowns.

"Why would you want a book about dark magic?"  
"If I have to defeat it, I need to know what it is first… every detail possible."

Harry nods slowly.

"Good idea… Oh, Defensive Magic is also a good one for Defence against the dark arts! Professor Lupin used it a lot when he taught us."

Prue frowns, turning to Harry.

"Remus was a teacher? Why isn't he teaching anymore?"

Harry, Hermione and Ron share a look and Prue shrugs.

"I'm going to find out anyway."

"He's… a werewolf. And the whole school found out… he thought it better to quit."

"I see."

Prue frowns, looking over her shoulder.

"I'll be right back, you wait here for me, okay? I just need to check something over there."

She points to the restricted section and the kids all nod, checking their Hogwarts Lists at once.

"Oh look. A Mudblood, a hero and a bunch of weasels."

The group turns around to find Draco Malfoy standing behind them, a smirk on his face.

"Sod off, Malfoy!"

Harry glares at him and Draco lifts a brow.

"You still alive then, Potter?"

"Yeah, your idiot father couldn't finish me off."

Draco pulls an angry face, drawing his wand.

"Don't you talk about my father!"

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred, Hermione and George all draw their wands at once, pointing it at Draco. Ginny lifts a brow.

"I think you're outnumbered."

Draco smirks, holding his wand up.

"Like you'll have the guts to curse me here."

"Are you daring me?"

Harry steps forward, glaring at Draco and he smirks.

"Come on, Potter."

Hermione grabs Harry's arm, pulling him back.

"Harry, don't. He's not worth it."

"Yeah, listen to the mudblood, Potter. You don't want to see the inside of Azkaban now, do you?"

Ron lunges forward, grabbing Draco around the neck instantly.

"DON'T CALL HER A MUDBLOOD!"

They are suddenly separated by an invisible force and Ron stands up to see Lucius Malfoy standing a few feet away, his wand drawn.

"Care to tell my why you attacked my son?"

Ron draws his wand, but Hermione holds him back.

"Honestly, Ron!"

Lucius grimaces, his grey eyes cold.

"Come, Draco. We have better things to do."


	10. Chapter 10

Ha! Some major Malfoy butt kissing here! I'm a freak, I know, but I love the Malfoys. I made a video trailer for this fic which can be found here:  - Feel free to share your thoughts. Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Thanks so much for the reviews!

**CHAPTER** 10

Sirius grins when Madame Malkin disappears to find another robe, giving it to Phoebe, mumbling something about professors being smaller than students.

"It's not my fault we're short!"

She looks over at Sirius who can hardly contain his laughter, pointing her wand at him playfully.

"If you don't stop laughing, I might have to curse you."

Sirius grins, looking at her mischievously.

"Know any good ones?"  
"I know a few spells… but none that are going to work. Prue probably would have thrown you against a wall."

"Lucky me. Dating you would be much safer."

He claps his hand over his mouth, instantly regretting his words, and Phoebe walks up to him, holding the robe up to keep her from tripping over it.

"Are you sorry you said that?"

"I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be."

She stands on her toes, kissing him on his cheek.

"Let's see what happens."

He shakes his head, looking down into her eyes.

"It's not a good idea, Phoebe. I come with a lot of baggage."

"Maybe it's time you got someone to help you carry it."

He sighs, looking into her innocent brown eyes.

"It's not that simple."

"Sirius, I have baggage too."  
"That's not the point… you're young… you deserve someone so much better."

She smiles, shaking her head.

"We need so much more time to talk about this. But I really like you. I don't think there are people who are… so much better than you."

He sighs, and she turns around, changing the subject.

"So what's up with Remus? He looks a little pale today…"

"Yeah… full moon tonight."

"So?"

"He's a…"

Sirius shakes his head, aware that he's almost told her Remus' deepest secret.

"He's a what?"

Sirius sighs.

"A werewolf."

"Oh."

He frowns when she shrugs.

"Most people go running and shouting."

"I'm not most people. Besides, I've been turned into a banshee. Worse things have happened."

"You've been a banshee?"

"Yeah, and Piper was a wendigo and Prue was a man. But I'll tell you all about that later. Now… we have another robe to fit!"

She winks at him before approaching Madame Malkin who has yet another robe in her hands.

"Wow… cauldrons, wolfsbane, mandrake roots, wormwood… This beats the hell out of Chinatown."

Tonks frowns, looking at her curiously.

"Chinatown?"

"Oh… where we do our witch shopping in San Francisco."

"Oh… Do you get robes and wands there?"

"No… no, only herbs and… stuff."

Tonks nods while Piper browses through the stacks, looking at it wide eyed.

"Oh, the potions you can make with this stuff!"

"So you're a good potion maker?"

Piper nods, smiling.

"Yeah… Prue and Phoebe are the butt kick witches. I just brew the potions."

Remus smiles, looking at her seriously.

"Potions is one of the important subjects at Hogwarts."

"Why couldn't I just teach that then?"

"Snape wouldn't have been pleased if he was coerced out of the Potions _and _Defence against the dark arts job!"

Piper frowns, her head shooting upwards to look at Remus.

"Snape taught Defence against the dark arts?"

"Well no. But he wanted to! Ever since I can remember. Dumbledore won't let him have the job though…"

"Oh."

Piper frowns, looking down again.

"I think I'll take these… just to be prepared. You never know what you need a potion for."

"True…"

Remus hands her a few golden coins, smiling when he sees her frown.

"Relax. Dumbledore gave it to me; I gave some to Prue and Phoebe as well. It's for your Hogwarts supplies. Trust me, you'll earn it once you're there!"

Piper smiles, taking the coins.

"It's going to feel weird without Leo though. But I guess they need him at St Mungo's."

"They certainly do! Especially now! His healing powers are immensely valuable."

Piper nods, smiling.

"I guess I can have my husband back when the war is over."  
Tonks smiles, looking at Piper seriously.

"I know that feeling! Remus is almost always away, working for the Order. I keep wishing that it could just end!"

Remus smiles, kissing the top of Tonks' head.

"Almost, darling… I can't imagine it will go on much longer."

Tonks sighs, taking his hand.

"I hope you're right."

"What's going on here?"  
Prue looks at the flustered group, a frown between her brows. Hermione shakes her head, looking angry.

"Just some kid from school and his father."

"What happened?"  
Ron shrugs, wiping blood off his nose with his sleeve.

"He called Hermione a mudblood… so I… tried to kick his butt. But then his father came into it."

"A mudblood? What's that?"

Prue frowns and Fred takes it upon himself to answer, looking livid.  
"It's a word… people like them… use to describe people from non-magic families. Like Hermione."

"Well that's rude."

Prue frowns and Hermione smiles, looking slightly bemused.

"Oh, come on. It's Draco Malfoy speaking, who is going to listen to him?"

"But Hermione…"

Hermione shakes her head, her eyes glistening upon Ron.

"It's fine. But thanks for defending me, Ron."

Ron grins, his ears reddening.

"It was nothing."

Prue lifts a brow, noticing the look between them immediately.

"Okay.. let's go pay for this!"

They fall in the paying line, directly behind Lucius and Draco. Ron groans, handing his books to Ginny before walking out without another word. Prue frowns, looking at the others.

"You guys go stay with him… Ginny, Harry and I can pay for this."

Fred, George and Hermione nod, walking out instantly. Lucius turns around, his eyes flickering when he sees Prue.

"Good morning."

She nods politely and he smirks, looking at Harry and Ginny behind her.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy. And this is my son, Draco."

Draco turns as well, smiling at Prue proudly.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Hi."

Draco kisses her hand gallantly, causing Harry and Ginny to snort. His blue eyes blaze into theirs for a second, but he looks back at Prue again, smiling smugly. Lucius lifts a brow, examining her.

"So what brings you to Flourish and Blotts?"

"Oh, just some Hogwarts shopping."

"I see. Are you sending a child to Hogwarts?"

"Eh, no… I'm going. As a teacher."

Draco grins immediately, his eyes shining.

"Which subject?"

"Defence against the dark arts."

"I'll see you in class then!"

Harry and Ginny share a look when Lucius immediately asks the question that had obviously been lying on his heart ever since he set his eyes on Prue.  
"Are you pure blood?"

Prue glances at Harry over her shoulder and he steps forward to answer.

"Her mother was a witch. You can pay for your stuff now, _Mr_ Malfoy."

Lucius sneers at him before nodding in Prue's direction and walking forward to pay. Prue turns to Harry, the question clear on her face.

"Malfoys. Death Eaters. Idiots. All in Slytherin."

"I see."

"Yeah, they have a pure blood thing. They think they are so much better than everyone else because they are pure blood. It's sickening."

Prue frowns and Ginny nods.

"Yeah, Draco is horrible! Arrogant and rude."  
"Sounds like a real pleasure to have in class."


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, first things first. The underlining? No idea how that happened. It wasn't like that until I posted and I only saw it was like that when I got the review from Jedi Alanna. So really sorry about that, it's totally weird. About the wand/wood story – I'm Afrikaans, and I'm not exactly a wood person. So I just translated the names we have.

**Nat-y2k2 – **The sisters are about 30-33 I guess. Season 3 charmed, just after book4 in HP or something…

**Charmedchick24 **– That was genius. I'm sooo using it.

**Limnamae** – Thanks soo much! I agree, ol' Snapey deserves some lovin…

**ELMtree10 – **I'm not really a Draco/Hermione fan… I like her with Ron and you'll see who I like him with… But he's going to get some loving, I promise you that.

**Jedi Alanna **– Underlining explanation above… Thanks for the review!!

**FoF – **That's our Slytherin boy there… ever the charmer…

All righty, thanks for all the reviews – you all rock. And sorry for taking a while to update, long story. Hope you enjoy.

CHAPTER 11

"It's 10:45 already?"

Phoebe looks at her watch annoyed and Sirius laughs.

"Time flies when one's having fun, right?"

"Right…"

Phoebe looks up at him seriously, suddenly taking his hand.

"You know… I wish you were coming as well."

Sirius leans down to wipe a few loose strands of hair out of her face, smiling gently.

"Yeah. So do I."

They stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Sirius lowers his head, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. Phoebe moans softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his. They pull away after a while and Sirius smiles, resting his hand against her smooth cheek.

"Come on. We have to get you to the station, the others are probably there."

Phoebe sighs, resting her head against his chest for a few seconds.

"Are we apparating?"

Sirius nods, wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't worry. I'll hold you real close."

"There you are!"

Prue and Piper frown when Sirius and Phoebe conveniently appear on Platform 9 ¾ still holding each other closely. Piper lifts a brow, poking her sister curiously.

"Hello. You landed, you can let go now."

Phoebe pulls away shyly, looking at her sisters, a little flustered.

"Oh. Right."

Prue stares at Sirius and he shifts uncomfortably, looking down at Phoebe.

"Okay, Pheebs… I'm kind of scared."

"You're afraid of Prue?"

"Hell yes!"

Phoebe grins, standing on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his before turning to Prue.

"Prue. Stop death staring. You're scaring him."

Prue smirks.  
"Good."  
She turns around however, climbing into the train without so much as another look back. Phoebe sighs, brushing her lips against Sirius' for a last time.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"Don't worry. We'll talk."

"How?"

"I have my ways."

Piper bites onto her lower lip, eyeing the train nervously.

"Phoebe, the train is leaving."

"I'm coming."

Phoebe hugs Sirius closely, fighting back tears.

"Promise me I'll hear from you."

"I promise. Now go on. You don't want to be late."

"Yeah… Bye…"

Draco smirks, making sure the compartment door is closed before turning to his friends.

"I met the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Blaise Zabini shrugs, looking extremely bored.

"So?"

"You wouldn't say that when you've seen her."

"Her?"

Draco nods, sitting down with smirk.

"Let me put it this way. Defence against the dark arts might just turn in to my favourite subject…"

"She's hot?"

"Gorgeous."

Pansy grimaces, staring at the boys.

"She's a teacher. Which obviously means she's way too old for you."  
Draco and Blaise share a look, shrugging before turning back to Pansy.

"Exactly."

"I don't get the older woman thing."

Draco smirks, closing his eyes.

"You wouldn't."

"Professors!"

Harry jumps up when he notices the sisters standing in the hall, smiling gallantly.

"You can share our compartment, there's more than enough space!"

Piper smiles, looking at him gratefully.

"Thanks Harry!"

They enter the compartment, finding Ron and Hermoine already sitting there. Hermoine rolls her eyes when she sees them, but quickly smiles up at them.

"Oh, hi Professors."

"Hi."

Phoebe falls down on the seat, closing her eyes.

"Harry invited us in. I'm going to go to sleep now."

Piper and Prue sit down next to their sister, suppressing yawns.

"How long is this train ride?"

Harry grins.

"We'll be at Hogwarts tonight."

"TONIGHT?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, it feels much faster."

Piper just groans before closing her eyes as well, falling asleep against Prue's shoulder. Prue smirks before opening the Standard Book of Spells, starting to read interestedly, putting her ipod in her ears. Harry moves onto the other seat, practically pushing Hermione onto Ron's lap. Ron shifts uncomfortably, peeking at Hermoine.

He sighs, leaning his head back against the seat, closing his eyes, Hogwarts suddenly feeling further away than ever. He snaps his head up when the compartment door opens again to reveal a blonde girl, staring at them dreamily. Harry smiles at the girl pleasantly.

"Hey Luna. How are you?"

"Fine… I was just looking for a compartment…"

Ron shakes his head quickly.

"Sorry. All full."

Hermoine rolls her eyes irritably.

"She can see that, Ronald."

Luna smiles pleasantly before leaving again. She steps suddenly steps back into the compartment, staring at the three sisters.

"Who are they?"

"New teachers. Why?"

"I've seen them before… I don't know where…"

"All of them?"

Luna nods. She thinks for a few seconds, but shrugs before leaving. Ron sniggers when she leaves, attracting a painful poke in the ribs from Hermione.

"What? She's weird."

"Don't be mean!"

Harry sighs, staring out the window.

"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts."

Ron nods, staring at a spot on the floor.

"Neither can I."

**I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I'd be rich if I did… Dreams**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the feedback!! I really appreciate it, it's what keeps me going. Since the link to my trailer didn't work, please check it out on youtube. Just search for Living Life Charmed by MsCharmingxox. That's me. Oh, but watch the updated version because the first one sucks! Thanks!!**

**I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter**

**CHAPTER 12**

After what has felt like days, they finally make it to Hogwarts.

"Thank goodness!"  
Ron jumps up as soon as the train comes to a stop, looking at the three sisters awkwardly. Prue has fallen asleep in the meantime as well, the book clutched to her chest.

"They're still sleeping."

"Seriously?"

Harry frowns and Ron nods, suddenly moving away from them.

"They're not dead, are they?"

Hermoine rolls her eyes, shaking her head.

"No, Ronald, they're breathing. Just wake them up."

"You wake them up!"

Hermoine shakes her head angrily, stepping forward.

"Professors? Professors, we're at Hogwarts."

Prue stirs first, opening her eyes slowly.

"Really? We're at Hogwarts already?"

Hermione nods, smiling gently and Prue yawns, standing up.

"Piper, Pheebs… we're at Hogwarts."

Phoebe groans, slowly opening her eyes.

"Prue! I was really having a nice dream. It was about Siri…"

She suddenly realises that Hermione, Ron and Harry are watching her curiously and rushes off, blushing. Prue snorts, poking Piper in the ribs.

"Piper."

"Noooooo, five more minutes!"

She opens her eyes reluctantly, frowning for a few seconds. Then she stands up, wide awake.

"Oh, we're at Hogwarts. Let's get this party started!"

"Settle down, settle down."

Albus Dumbledore's alert blue eyes quickly scan over the students, lingering on some a little longer. Young Draco Malfoy is carrying an arrogant smirk, sitting back in his chair lazily while Pansy Parkinson is doing her very best to catch his attention – without avail.

At the Ravenclaw table, Luna Lovegood is reading a magazine, her dreamy eyes scanning the words with interest. Dumbledore represses a sigh when he notices a few girls pointing and giggling at her.

His eyes travel to the Hufflepuff table, where the mood has been grim since Cedric Diggory's death.

As usual, his eyes linger on the Gryffindor table a little longer. Fred and George Weasly are standing next to each other, whispering under their breath – obviously planning some sort of mischief. Hermione Granger is eyeing them apprehensively, torn between telling them to stop and giving her full attention to the headmaster. Next to her, Ronald Weasly is eating fervently, glancing at Hermione every few seconds. Ginny Weasly is sitting on Ron's other side, trying not to steal glances at Harry.

And then there's him. Harry Potter. Despite his huge grin and glinting eyes, Albus knows how he's been affected by the happenings of the previous year. He sighs loudly before resuming his speech.

"You will notice that we have certain staff changes this year. We have three new teachers, yet you'll see that only two has left. Professors Burbage and Moody are no longer with us. First of all, we have Professor Phoebe Halliwell. She will be assisting Professor Trewlany in Divination and also take half the Muggle Studies classes."

Phoebe stands while the students applaud, the boys more enthusiastically than the girls.

"The other half of the Muggle Studies classes, will be taken by Professor Piper Halliwell who will also be taking half of the Potions classes."

Piper stands up slowly, taken aback by the news that she'd be teaching Potions as well.

"Defence against the dark arts will be taught by two Professors this year… Professor Prue Halliwell and Professor Severus Snape."

Prue chokes in her pumpkin juice before standing up, her eyes blazing.

_He's lumping me with SNAPE?_

She sighs, sitting down slowly when she realises that it would be easier to keep an eye over Snape this way. So it wasn't all bad… was it?

Severus Snape glances at his hands furiously. So he got the Defence against the dark arts job. But he had to share it with an infuriating woman who threw him against the wall and threatened to make him lose control and wring her pretty little neck each time she opened her mouth. Dumbledore could have discussed this with him! And to top it all, he had to _share _his potions classes with her sister! He frowns when he notices Prue's eyes on him, scowling at her. She drops her gaze immediately, her lips perched together slightly. Severus smirks, staring at her shiny black hair quietly.

If he was lucky, they could show the students how to duel.

It could be fun throwing her back against the wall.

"Did you see Snape's face? I thought he was going to jump up and throttle Dumbledore!"

Ron smirks, his eyes filled with glee and Harry frowns.

"I don't get it though. He wanted to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, right? So he's got his wish, what's the problem."

Hermione leans forward, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice before talking.

"He didn't Harry, that's the problem. He has to share not only Defence Against the Dark Arts, but potions too. You know Snape. I don't think sharing is really his thing."

Harry looks over at Prue, shrugging.

"You know, Defence Against the Dark Arts is going to be a little bittersweet for me now. I mean on the one hand… it's my favourite subject. And I definitely don't object to seeing Pru… I mean Professor Prue on a daily basis. On the other hand… Snape has a knack of making things horrible for me."

Ron frowns dazedly.

"I don't get it though. Why did the jobs change all of the sudden?"

Ginny looks up at the question, shrugging.

"Tonks told me that Piper… Professor Piper is an awesome Potion maker. Dumbledore overheard."

Ron nods, clearly impressed.

"Wow. I hope I get her rather than Snape for Potions."

Ginny nods again, glancing at Harry.

"Professor Snape will be taking the first to third years and Professor Halliwell from the fourth year up."

Harry looks at Ginny with interest, extremely curious.

"Where did you hear all of this?"

"I heard Dumbledore telling her."

Harry nods, still staring at Ginny. She blushes, quickly looking down. Ron snorts, attracting a poke in the rib from Hermione who shakes her head. Harry seems oblivious to all this as he stares at Ginny, interest lying clear in his eyes. Ginny is first to jump up when the students start leaving, rushing to the Gryffindor common room.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sooo sorry for taking a bit longer to update now… I'm having a little trouble writing this which is actually stupid since I know where I'm going with it. Sort of. Thanks for all the reviews, they make my day!**

**So here's chapter 13. Hope you enjoy!!**

**I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER 13**

Prue watches as the students rush out of the Great Hall, her eyes travelling through the hall. She could vaguely recognize the redheaded Weasly's and Malfoy's blonde hair. The others were all a blurry mass of faces and the thought of standing in front of them to teach them how to fight some superwizard quite frankly scared her. Not that she'd admit it to anyone. Ever. She jumps when she feels a heavy hand on her shoulder, turning to look into Severus Snape's black eyes.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready?"

He looks a little irritated by her question and suppresses a sigh.

"To start learning how to use that wand. Or did you think it was just going to come naturally."  
"Well… actually, yes."

He smirks, shaking his head.

"Lupin and Black are here. We can start in a few minutes. We'll use the Room of Requirement."  
"How did Remus and Sirius get here?"

"There are ways of travelling that you have yet to learn."

"I see."

"I'm your practice partner."

"What?"

"Phoebe picked black and Piper picked Lupin."

"So I'm stuck with you?"

"Yes."

"Great."

Prue groans before following him to the Room of Requirement where Piper, Phoebe, Sirius and Remus are already sitting. Sirius smiles nervously upon seeing her, standing up politely.

"P… Prue… how are you?"

"Don't be so nervous."

He smiles, clearly relaxing and Prue grins.

"Look, as long as you're not a demon and you don't want to kill us… I'm okay with you."

"So you're okay with me dating your sister?"

Phoebe lifts a brow, pressing her body against Sirius' flirtatiously.

"Oh, so now we're dating?"

Sirius nods, lowering his head to press a soft kiss on her lips.

"Of course we are. What did you think?"

"I knew you couldn't resist my charms."

Severus glares at them, turning at once.

"I may vomit."

Piper shudders at their displays of affection, turning as well.

"I think I did. A little in my mouth."

Remus laughs, shaking his head.

"I think we should start with disarming."

Severus lifts a brow, staring at Remus.

"If they are going to fight against the Dark Lord, they're going to need to do much more than disarming."

Remus shrugs, staring at Severus.

"And I think we have to start with basic spells first."

"Fine."

Severus grabs Prue's arm, storming to the other side of the room. He glances at Remus angrily.

"You start with disarming and charming. I'll teach Prue real magic."

Sirius resists the sudden urge to stick his tongue out at Severus and gently takes Phoebe's hand.

"We'll start with disarming as well. The spell is called _Expelliarmus._"

Severus grimaces at the practicing pairs before turning to Prue superiorly.

"I'm going to teach you the stunning spell first. The incantation is stupefy and the motion is…" He flicks his wand, glancing at her. Prue nods slowly, twirling her own wand around in her fingers.

"The stunning spell?"

"Yes. It stuns."

"So I get to stun you?"

"Yes, if you…"  
"You mean I get to point the wand at you, flick it like this and say STUPEFY."

She points the wand at him, laughing when his body is hurled across the room before he lands on some pillows. Prue laughs, her shoulders shaking. Severus gets up after a few seconds, pointing his wand at her.

"I should also teach you this one. _Petrificus Totalus._"

He smirks when Prue keels over, looking down at her.

"I like you like this. You're extremely pleasant when you can't talk."

Piper looks at Prue and Snape over her shoulder, shaking her head.

"They're going to kill each other."

Sirius smirks, muttering the counter curse and pointing his wand at Prue.

"Trust me. She'll be doing everyone a huge favour."

They watch as Prue jumps up, pointing her wand at Snape angrily.

"Impedimenta!"

He's blown to his back by the sudden force of the spell and Prue smirks gleefully.

"Oh yeah. I read the standard book of spells, I got some."

Sirius leans closer to Remus, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"Bet you fifty bucks she's going to beat his greasy butt."

Remus grins, staring at the two.

"I'm not betting on that."

Snape glares at Prue, suddenly unreasonably furious.

"Sectumse…"

"PROTEGO!"

Remus and Sirius both step forward, protecting Prue from the spell. Severus steps back, lowering his wand.

"I'm sorry."

Prue frowns, staring at him.

"What…"

Remus stares at Snape and the latter sighs, looking at the floor.

"It… It was dark magic. I lost my temper. I'm sorry."

He stalks off and Prue frowns, looking at Sirius.

"What just happened?"

"Secumsempra is a dark curse… it's… permanent and vile. And for the record… even though I hate him, I didn't think he really wanted to use it on you. He just… lost it."

Phoebe frowns, looking up at Sirius.

"He could have seriously harmed my sister and you're defending him?"

"No! I'll never defend him, trust me. Just… old habits are hard to break."


	14. Chapter 14

**I know I haven't updated in ages… I was away from home for Christmas and in a no-internet-in-the-stupid-town kind of way. But I am back with your update! Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy!!**

"Severus?"

Snape looks up when someone enters his potions lab, sighing when he recognizes her.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Prue nods, looking at him confidently.

"I just wanted to know whether our next duelling lesson was going to be."

"Wait… you still want to work with me?"

"I don't give up and I don't run away. You don't scare me, I've handled worse than you."

"I didn't mean to do it."

"But you did."

"It was just… out of control. I was angry."

"You need to practice self-control. Remember that the next time we duel."

She walks off without another word and Severus scowls, angrily brewing the potion. _Essence of Euphoria._ He'd never felt the need to make it before. He thought euphoria was overrated. But tonight… tonight Severus Snape desperately needed to feel happy. He grimaces when he reads the bottom of the page, realising that it would have to brew overnight. So happiness had to wait for the morning.

Piper sighs, staring at the book blankly.

Standard Book Of Spells. So Prue's read it. Who cares? All she had to do in the morning was tell these students what normal people were like and then show them how to brew potions.

She runs her fingers through her hair tiredly, jumping when she hears a sound behind her.

"Hey beautiful!"

"LEO!"  
Piper rushes into his arms, clutching onto him for dear life.

"How did you get here?"

"Well, everything is quiet at St Mungo's… so I thought I'd orb in. Surprise you."

"I thought the school was protected against apparating and stuff like that."

"Not against orbing…"  
He pulls her closer, searching for her lips.

"I missed you… so much…"

"I missed you too, honey…"

She leads him to the bed, curling up against him and slowly drifting off to sleep. Leo sighs contently, breathing in the scent of his wife's hair. He was where he belonged…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper awakes alone the next morning, smiling when she finds the note from Leo.

_Had to orb out… Early shift at St Mungo's. I love you! See you tonight, I'll try to get the other healer, Paige, to cover for me. Love, Leo._

She presses the letter to her heart before slowly standing up and making her way to the Great Hall. Prue and Phoebe are already seated, drinking pumpkin juice and making small talk with Minerva McGonnagall next to them. Prue lifts a brow when Severus enters, an unusual grin on his face.

"Morning, morning! Isn't it a bright and beautiful day?"

Minerva almost spits her pumpkin juice out on Filius Flitwick, but she quickly regains composure, smiling at him pleasantly.

"Yes, it is a beautiful day, Professor Snape. A fantastic day for Quidditch."

"Ah! Gryffindor is playing against Hufflepuff, right? Good luck, I wish you the best!"

He sits down, still grinning stupidly, smacking his lips together when he takes a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Ah! This pumpkin juice is simply amazing!"

He leans back, letting his eyes travel over the students, giggling when he spots Fred and George muttering under their breath, their eyes fixated on Draco Malfoy.

"Oh! The Weasly twins are up to something, those little rascals!"

Phoebe frowns, leaning over to Prue.

"Okay, is it just me or is he acting really odd?"

Prue shrugs, eyeing Severus with a frown.

"I think he's gone mental."

"Okay, what's up with him?"

Harry stares at the Professor's table, frowning and Hermione looks up tiredly.

"Hmm? What's up with who?"

"Snape!"

"Why?"  
"Look at him!"  
Hermione, Ron and Ginny all turn their eyes to Snape instantly, their eyes widening. Ginny frowns, resting her chin on her palms.

"He looks… cheerful."

"Happy."  
"Sunny."

Harry frowns, shaking his head.

"What is he up to? He's never in a good mood…"

Ginny looks at Harry uncertainly.

"I eh… I have Defence against the dark arts first period… I could try to find out…"

Harry's head jerks up and he looks at Ginny in surprise.

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah, I mean… I'm curious too…"

Harry smiles at Ginny gratefully, his eyes not leaving her face, clearly oblivious to the stares from Hermione and Ron.

"Thanks. Just… don't do anything risky, okay?"

"Of course." 

Severus lifts a brow, eyeing the interaction between Harry and the youngest Weasly. He leans over to look at McGonnagall, a curious frown on his forehead.

"Are they together?"  
"Sorry, Severus?"

"Potter and the Weasly girl. They just look so… in love! Are they together?"  
"Eh… I don't know."

Severus frowns, still eyeing them carefully.

"Well… if they are, I hope they're happy. Potter has been through enough."

This time, Minerva does not succeed in holding her composure. She spits her pumpkin juice out over the table and she's not the only one. Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Madame Pomfrey and the three sisters all cough in their pumpkin juice upon hearing Severus' words and they turn to stare at him confusedly. Minerva finds her voice first.

"Exactly when… did you start caring at all where it concerns Potter?"

Severus smiles, his eyes wide and innocent.

"I've always cared about the welfare of every student, Minerva. It's the nice thing to do, isn't it?"

Minerva stands up at once, muttering something about taking her pills and hallucinating. Severus nods politely, standing up as she leaves and pleasantly wishing her well. He nods pleasantly again before rushing off to the Defence Against the Dark Arts class, closely followed by Prue. She grabs onto his shoulder when they enter it, glaring at him suspiciously.

"Okay, what are you up to?"  
"What are you talking about, Prue?"

"I'm talking about you acting all happy and shiny! I don't trust it!"

Severus smiles, resting his hand against her cheek warmly.

"You really should learn to give people a chance, Prue. Friends are what makes life worth it."

"You know what, I'm not falling for this bright and shiny act. I do not trust you."

His smile doesn't falter, he keeps grinning foolishly.  
"I guess I'll just have to win your trust then."

"The hell you will! I…"  
She breaks off talking when he suddenly lunges forward, covering her lips with his own. Prue hits him angrily at first, but she quickly stops, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back, suddenly floating… and then the door opens and they break apart quickly and Prue wants nothing more than to hide away in the cupboard but Severus is still grinning and…

Ginny Weasly looks at the two teachers curiously. What on earth could have happened? Prue looks flustered, embarrassed even and Snape is grinning like an idiot… The grinning idiot suddenly turns to Ginny, his eyes bright and sparkly.

"How can I help you, Miss Weasly?"

"Um… we're… in this class now, Professor."

"Oh yes!"

Snape turns to Prue eagerly.

"Our first combined Defence against the dark arts class! Isn't that exciting?"

Prue lifts a brow, staring at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, I can hardly contain myself."

She glares at the smiling man while students enter the class hurriedly and only when they're all seated, she turns to face them.

"Okay. We're starting with the Patronus Charm… who can tell me what the Patronus Charm does?"

Ginny's hand shoots up in the air and Prue looks at her.

"Ginny?"  
"The Patronus Charm repels Dementors."

"Good. The incantation for this charm is… Expecto Patronum. I…"

Severus interrupts her with a silly grin.

"But more important than the incantation, is the power of your mind. For the spell to work, you need to think of something happy! Find a happy place, close your eyes and find a memory that makes you cheerful. No… blissful. The best memory of your life."

He looks at Prue over his shoulder, still grinning.

"I certainly know which memory I'll use and it's strong enough to repel… a lot of Dementors! Who wants to try first? Oh, wait, I'll show you. _Expecto Patronum!_"

The silver doe flies out of the tip of his wand, prancing around the classroom before vanishing into thin air. Snape looks around proudly, pointing to Luna.

"Miss Lovegood? Don't you want to try?"

Luna nods excitedly, lifting her wand.

"_Expecto Patronum."_

Silver smoke flows out of her wand and she sighs disappointedly. Severus looks at her sympathetically.

"Don't look so disappointed, Miss Lovegood! It was really good for a first try!"

Luna nods dazedly, sitting down next to Ginny.

"Is it me… or was Professor Snape just… friendly?"  
Ginny nods, staring at Snape.

"I don't know what's the most disturbing… the fact that he's friendly or the fact that he has a happy memory!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next part. I do not own anything.**

"So where were you last night?"

Paige Matthews looks at Leo curiously and he looks at her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"One of the healers was looking for you. Harris, I think? He couldn't find you, so he waked me instead."

"I'm sorry."  
"I don't mind. I like healing… it's new to me and… It makes me feel… like a better person. But where were you?"

"I was… with my wife. Piper."

"Oh? You have a wife?"

Leo nods, smiling happily.  
"She's… amazing."

"Tell me about her. Does she know about you being a whitelighter?"

"Yeah. Piper is… a witch."  
"Seriously?"

"Yeah, she… she's one of the Charmed ones."

"The Cha… oh, you told me about them, didn't you?"

"I did."

"Sorry. It's hard to remember all of this…"  
"Don't worry, you'll get it."  
"I hope so!"

She grins up at him, turning when Healer Harris rushes in.

"We need you in room 343! Both of you. Looks like a dark curse, he's not going to make it unless…"

He can't even finish his sentence before Leo and Paige both orb to Room 343 in a hurry.

"Can you do that?"

Severus looks at Prue giddily and she looks up at him irritably.

"Do what?"

"Produce a patronus."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have happy thoughts, could you keep quiet now? I'm trying to prepare for the next lesson here!"

"How can you not have happy thoughts? Everybody has happy thoughts. I have happy thoughts!"

Prue sighs, staring at him.

"My mother died when I was a kid. And ever since I can remember, I've been taking care of my sisters. Add demons to the mix and it doesn't exactly spell a cheerful life."

Severus tilts his head, looking at her seriously.

"You need to relax more."

"I am relaxed."  
He ushers her closer, his eyes wide.

"Guess what I have!"

"What?"

He lowers his voice, his eyes still wide.

"Essence of Euphoria! It works!"

"Is that… is that why you're so cheerful today?"

He nods, holding his finger in front of his mouth.

"But you can't tell. It's a secret!"

"Okay then…"

"Yeah!"

He reaches into his cloak, taking a small bottle out.

"Do you want some?"  
"No."  
"But you're unhappy! You shouldn't be unhappy!"  
"Seve…"  
"Take some! Come on, you'll feel like you're flying through bubbles and stars!"

"Seriously?"  
She looks at him hesitatingly and he nods, almost jumping up and down.

"So?"

"Fine."

She takes a small sip, immediately starting to giggle uncontrollably.

"I'm happy!"

Severus looks at her playfully.

"Me too!"

"They're at Hogwarts? Are you one hundred percent sure, Dawlish?"

The man nods, unusually pale in the presence of his superior.

"Yes… yes, my lord. But it was kept a well secret. We suspect only Dumbledore knew of the plan."

"That's impossible. He couldn't have done it all alone!"

"My Lord, Dumbledore is a rather capable…"  
"Rather capable?"

Voldemort hisses the words, his eyes two gleaming red splits.

"He is more than capable… don't underestimate the enemy, Dawlish."

"Yes, my lord."

"And you're positive that Snape didn't know any of this?"

"He would have said something, my Lord."

"Yes…"  
Voldemort stares out in front of him, his face a pure white mask.

"That'll be all, Dawlish. I need to be alone. I need to… think."

The snaky red eyes watch as the man scurries away, reminding him of a rat fleeing from a snake.

His lips turn in to something that resembles a smirk

Fear.

Dumbledore and his idiotic clan could praise love all they want.

Love wasn't stable, it wasn't consistent.

But fear… fear stayed forever and that is what made his servants faithful. That is what would keep them faithful as long as he had even a smidge of power left in him…

Love was overrated.

His mother loved his father. Where did that get her? In her grave! Which left him in an orphanage with silly little kids who hated him!

Love was utterly and completely overrated.

Prue jumps up and down excitedly when the students walk into the class, Harry in the front. She shoves Severus with wide eyes.

"Look Sevvie! Students!"

"We have to teach!"

"Yay!"

They jump up and down, staring at the students childishly.

"Professor?"

Harry looks at them curiously and Snape stares at him with wide eyes.

"Look, Prue! It's Harry Potter! Isn't he cool?"

Prue nods energetically, bouncing up and down.

"He has a scar!"

"I know!"

Harry frowns, stepping back slightly.

"Professor? Is something wrong with you?"

Prue shakes her head, frowning.

"No… we're just… happy."

Snape nods, grinning from ear to ear.

"Euphorically happy."

Harry turns when he hears Hermione uttering a soft "Oh…" behind him, looking at her quizzically. She simply shakes her head, walking to her chair and Harry quickly follows her, sitting down next to her.

"Oh? Oh what?"

"Euphorically happy, Harry. They used Essence of Euphoria, that's why they're acting so strange."

Ron sits down next to Hermione, looking at her with a frown.

"Essence of Euphoria? So it makes you happy, right?"

Hermione nods, looking at the two teachers with a small smile.

"Yes. It makes you blissfully… childishly… crazily happy."

Harry nods slowly, staring at Snape and feeling a little revolted.

"And… exactly how long does this go on?"

"Well… as far as I know the effects of the potion remain for 24 hours after which the person who took it becomes normal again… they might feel depressed for a few hours afterwards though."

Ron grunts, closing his eyes irritably.

"Depressed Snape. That would be a change."


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow... you should all hate me because I took so long to update. But I had SERIOUS writers block for this fic, everytime I started it just sucked. But after writing a million times, I finally have a chapter for you. So that's the good news... I'm going to uni on Friday, which means updating is going to be even more trouble, so sorry about that...**

**I own nothing.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome.**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

Lucius Malfoy bows, his eyes fixated on the ground.

"I assure you my lord, I knew nothing of it. When I met the new teacher, I had no idea she was a Charmed one."

Voldemort stands up, stroking Nagini distractedly.

"If it was such a secret… how could you have met her?"

"I… she was in Diagon Alley, my lord. With Potter and the Weasley's."

Voldemort hisses when Lucius mentions Potter and he lifts his head, his eyes gleaming viciously.

"Snape must have known…"

"Not… necessarily, my lord."

Voldemort faces Lucius and the man whimpers, stepping back slightly.

"Surely he would have told you if he knew what Dumbledore's plans were. Severus is no fool."

Voldemort slowly nods, still scowling.

"Yes. Well… you can go, Malfoy."  
"Thank you, my lord."

Voldemort nods slightly as Lucius leaves, letting Nagini down from his shoulders.

"You hungry, Nagini?"

The snake hisses quietly and Voldemort smirks.

"Perhaps… we could feed you one of the Charmed ones soon."

* * *

"Mine is better than yours!"

Snape pouts, shaking his head.

"Is not! Mine is a doe!"

"So? Mine is a unicorn! That's a mythical creature, spell it, mythical."

"So? Mine is a real animal! So mine is stronger than yours."

Prue frowns, thinking for a second.

"Well… my patronus is bigger than yours!"

Phoebe looks at the pair with a lifted brow, shaking her head.

"I am so in the Twilight Zone."

"Professor?"  
She turns, facing the young Slytherin student.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm curious. Could you like premonition your exams when you went to school?"  
"No, I actually got my powers after I finished school, but…"  
"Can you premonition demons to death?"

"No, but…"

"What's the use of your power then? Must suck to be you."

Phoebe scowls at the student, taking one last look at Severus and Prue before storming into the Great Hall, rushing towards Piper.

* * *

"I'm horrible at this."

Piper looks up when Phoebe enters the Great Hall, sitting down next to her.

"Honestly, I suck. You know one of the kids actually asked me whether I could premonition the demons to death?"

Piper smirks, shaking her head.

"Phoebe, don't let them get to you. You have to stay in control."

"And they never shut up. Were they so loud with you too?"

Piper shrugs.

"I might have… perhaps… did something to make them be very quiet."

"No! Piper!"

"What?"

"You froze them?"

Piper grins.

"I did."  
"You can't freeze students! That's not fair!"

"Oh please, like you wouldn't."  
"No I would. But I can't."

She rests her chin in her palm, sighing.

"I'm just glad the Malfoy kid isn't in my class. I'm going to kill his mother after all."

"Phoebe!"

"What? It's what I saw, okay? It's not like I can help it. Besides, she's a Death Eater. They deserve to die."  
Piper smirks, watching as the students walk in for lunch.

"Hey, have you seen Prue?"

"Yeah."  
"Where is she?"

"Outside, playing my Patronus is bigger than yours with Snape."

"Seriously?"  
Phoebe nods and Piper lifts a brow.

"Wow. Didn't see that coming."

"You should see them. They're acting like five year olds. It's kind of disgusting."

Piper frowns slightly.

"Is he acting a little odd today?"

"A little? He's acting totally weird! I talked to Minerva today… she told me that she'd never seen him in such a good mood. Not even when Slytherin won the Quidditch cup!"

"It doesn't suit him. Happiness."

"Yeah you're telling me. Oh, speaking of Quidditch, the match starts after lunch. Are we going to watch?"  
"I guess we could…"

"I still can't believe they used Essence of Euphoria."

* * *

Ron watches with mild disgust as Snape and Prue skip into the Great Hall, laughing the whole time.

Harry smirks, shaking his head.

"You are not the only one. Hey, Ginny!"

He grins brightly when Ginny sits down next to Hermione and she flashes him a grin.

"Hi Harry. So any idea what's up with Snape?"

Harry nods, accidentally elbowing Ron in the chest in his excitement to tell her.

"They… Snape and Prue… used Essence of Euphoria."  
"Essence of Euphoria?"

Harry nods.

"It makes you happy!"

"Oh wow…"

Harry nods again and Hermione lifts a brow, smiling.

"So… I'm going to the library. Ron, want to join me?"

Ron almost swallows his whole chicken at her question and Harry sniggers.

"Okay."

Hermione smiles, waiting for him to stand up. She shakes her head when Harry starts getting up as well.

"Oh, no, Harry. You stay here… keep Ginny company. Ron and I are going to work on our Potions essays. We'll help you when you're finished here."  
Harry nods gratefully, shifting in next to Ginny again.  
"So… it's Quidditch after lunch. Are you excited?"

Ginny nods, smiling.  
"Yeah. We're a good team this year, we'll win easily. Besides, we've got the best captain."  
Harry blushes, avoiding her eyes.

"Thanks. You're a pretty good Chaser, so… I'm depending on you, okay?"

"Okay…"

* * *

"My Lord…"  
Peter Pettigrew looks at Voldemort in shock and the taller wizard sighs.

"Pettigrew, I have magic that you haven't even read about. Stop worrying."

"But my Lord… if they see you at the Quidditch match…"  
"They won't. Stop whining."

Pettigrew nods respectfully, staring at the ground and Voldemort lazily strokes his finger over his wand.

"Besides… if they see me… I'll just have to kill them."


	17. Chapter 17

**Contrary to what it must look like, I haven't forgotten about this story. I just... had a bit of a struggle with it. Okay, more like a huge struggle. I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. You guys probably want to curse me to death by now...**

**I don't own anything...**

CHAPTER 17

* * *

"I hate my life."

"I hate this day."

"I hate everything."

Prue stares out in front of her glumly, pouting.

"Please tell me you didn't know this was going to be a side effect."  
"Well… I…"

"Severus Snape!"

"I'm sorry, okay. It's not like I was acting particularly responsible and grown up!"

"I hate feeling like this."

"You think I like it?"

"Yeah."

"Prue!"

"Okay, fine. Whatever. It sucks for you too. But no one forced you to drink the stupid potion."  
"No one forced you either."

Prue sighs, nodding.

"Fine. Sorry."

"Whatever. Let's just go and watch the stupid game."

"Okay. Slytherin against Gryffindor. It should cheer you up if Slytherin wins."

"It won't and they're not going to."

"Way to be positive Snape."

"Whatever. It's not like you're a ray of sunshine right now."  
"I seriously need something to cheer me up."

"I don't see that happening in the next 24 hours."

"I'm so going to murder you."  
"Great. Could you do it soon?"

* * *

Phoebe grins when she passes Ginny and Harry in the hall, looking at them warmly.

"Hey guys. Good luck with the match."

Harry grins at her sheepishly.  
"Any way you could tell us who's gonna win?"

Phoebe laughs, winking at the two teens.

"The powers that be are telling me that Gryffindor has a real good chance of winning!"

"Thanks, Phoebe."  
"No problem. See you later."

They nod at her before rushing off and Piper lifts a brow, staring at Phoebe.

"The powers that be are telling me that Gryffindor has a real good chance of winning?"  
"Nothing wrong with giving them a confidence boost. Besides, I…"  
Phoebe almost chokes in her words when Draco Malfoy passes him, smiling at them sourly.

"Professors."

Piper smiles back at him uncomfortably.

"Draco."  
Phoebe simply nods at the young boy, her eyes clouded. He frowns before rushing off and Piper rests her hand on Phoebe's shoulder gently.

"Phoebe… you can't let what you saw ruin your life. You know that."  
"Yeah, I know that, I just… when I think about what the Death Eaters have done, it makes me feel so good. But Piper, I'm going to be responsible for leaving a teenage boy without a mother. How can that be good? We know how hard it is to lose a mom and now… how can I do the same to him?"

"Phoebe, he'll be okay… It's something you need to do."

"Not… not if I get another wand…"

"Phoebe!"

"What? Look, I don't want to take his mom away from him. I know how much it hurts, okay?"

"Pheebs, I get that. I really do and it's horrible. But it's not our choices to make. If you're not the one to kill her… she might be the one to kill you. Or Prue or Harry or…"  
Phoebe sighs, nodding sadly.

"Okay. I get it. Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

Piper leans over, hugging her sister closely.

"You don't have to like it one bit, trust me."

* * *

"Hi Professor Prue. Professor Snape. Good day, isn't it?"

Ron beams at the two teachers who both greet him with killing stares.

"Rack off Weasly."

Snape scowls and Prue shrugs, staring at Ron blankly.

"What he said. Go be happy in a happy place. This here… is not a happy place. This is our depressed place and you are infecting it with your disgusting happiness."

Ron sniggers, winking at Hermione.

"Come on, Hermione. Let's leave them be."  
He grabs her hand impulsively, dragging her off and is shocked when she stops, pulling him back.

"What's going on?"

"Look, Ronald. I'm just going to say this. I know it's not… a girls thing to say first, but I really want to say this and even though a guy should say it first, I really need to tell you because I like you so much and it's driving me crazy and I can't handle crazy because I have to be mentally stable for my schoolwork, so… I…"

She trails off, shrugging sheepishly.

"I just thought I'd say it. So… If you really want to, you can go ahead and laugh…"  
She's taken by surprise when Ron leans forward, kissing her softly.

"I'm not laughing. Because… I really like you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Although… there's something else you need to know."  
"What…?"

"You passed crazy two years ago."

* * *

Finally.

He was there.

Kind of…

From where Voldemort was sitting on a magically conjured chair way up in the sky, he could see the excitement down in the stadium. He grimaces as he notices Harry lunging for the snitch, a malicious smirk appearing on his snake like face when he notices the Malfoy boy passing him and…

"What the hell are you doing? You're enjoying Quidditch?"

He scowls at himself, glaring at the crowds closer. His slit like eyes widen noticeably when he notices Snape sitting next to Prue, looking as depressed as a Death Eater in Azkaban. The other two sisters…

It doesn't take long before he spots them, jumping up and down – holding Gryffindor flags.

Typically.

Of course they'd support the goody two shoes house.

Dumbledore's pet dogs.

Speaking of Dumbledore…

He draws his wand, pointing it to the man steadily.

It would be so easy…

Just one spell. One simple spell and he would drop dead. Just like that.

Easy.

He draws his wand back to his chest, shaking his head ever so slightly.

Too easy.

He wants a fight.

Not an easy victory.

He wants to look into Albus Dumbledore's eyes when he kills him.

Then the satisfaction would be so much greater.

* * *

"And Ginny Weasly scores another ten points for Gryffindor! They're leading Slytherin 60 to 40!"

Harry winks at Ginny, grinning brightly. She blushes furiously, winking back quickly and Harry turns when he hears Draco snorting gleefully behind him.

"Oh, seriously, Potter? A Weasly?"

"Watch what you're saying, Malfoy."

"Do they make you feel like you have an actual family who cares about you, Potter?"

"Shut your mouth!"

"Or what?"

Harry instantly notices the snitch a few feet behind Draco and lunges forward, his hand outstretched.

Draco sneers, chasing Harry as fast as his broom would let him.

"Watch your back, Potter!"

"I'm not afraid of you, Malfoy!"  
They reach the snitch at the same time, bumping and shoving against each other angrily in order to reach it first, both falling off their brooms as one hand successfully grabs the golden ball.

Draco looks at the ball in Harry's hand sourly, a small smirk evident on his face.

"I'll get you, Potter. It might not be today or tomorrow. But one day… I'm going to get you."


	18. Chapter 18

I realise that I haven't updated in what... over a year?! And that you have probably given up or if you really liked the story, written curses to kill me. But tonight, for some reason I read through the reviews and decided that the story is worth continuing. I hope some of you still feel so too...!

My excuse for not updating in forever: I lost my login info. Seriously. How stupid is that?!

And after a year... I still don't own them.

* * *

"One day I'm going to get you? He actually said that?"

Hermione looked at Harry in shock from where she sat in Ron's embrace and Harry shrugged, looking at the roof uncomfortably.

"Like he's never threatened to get me before. What's the big deal, Hermione? He's a git."

Hermione rolled her eyes, leaning forward slightly.

"No arguments there, but he's a git with a Death Eater for a father."

"Being Harry Potter and all… I don't think Malfoy hating me is going to make Voldemort want to get me more. Seeing as he already wants to."

Harry grinned and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Fine. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I'm always careful."

"Right."

The look in her eyes said anything and Harry reached over, patting her arm patronizingly.

"Hermione. I'll be fine. Seriously."

"I just… I don't want you to get hurt, Harry."

"I know. And I'll be careful. Promise."

"Thank you."

He stood up, glancing at his friends.

"I'm going to bed."

Both Ron and Hermione nodded, watching him disappear and Hermione turned her head to look at Ron.

"Do you think he'll really be careful?"

"Probably not. But what can we do? It's like he said, eh? You-know-who is already after him. Nothing Malfoy says is going to make it worse."

"I guess you're right."

Ron grinned, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"There's a surprise for you."

* * *

"I don't understand. You really felt that guilty for trying to hurt me?"

Prue's eyes searched those of Severus and he nodded, doing his best to avoid her searching gaze.

"Yes. Let it go."

"Why?"

"I said let it go."

"I don't want to!"

"Prue…"

"Sev."

He sighed, a muscle in his face jerking.

"I knew someone… once. A long time ago. Someone I never wanted to hurt and when I almost hurt you, I couldn't help but remember hurting her. People I care about… tend to get hurt."

If he had hoped she would miss out on the hidden meaning behind the words, it was in vain. Prue leaned forward, resting her hand on his.

"You care about me?"

Nothing in Snape's eyes was happy as he looked at her.

"More than I should."

She leaned forward slightly, pressing her lips against his for but a fraction of a second.

"Maybe you should stop worrying about what you should feel and just… feel."

She is gone before he could respond and he sat back, a glimmer of hope breaking through the eternity of darkness he was trapped in.

* * *

Ridiculous. How could Slytherin have lost against those frustrating fools?

He cursed, throwing his wand on the table.

His ancestor's pride.

His house.

They had become a mere joke.

It would change. As soon as Albus Dumbledore was dead, he would have Snape take over the school and Slytherin would be the only house at Hogwarts. The other three weren't needed. Only one was worthy and that was his. Mudbloods. They didn't belong there. Hogwarts would become the institution that Salazar Slytherin had wanted it to be and if it did not… he would die trying.

Voldemort almost smiled, picking his wand up once more.

And dying… was no option.

* * *

"Professor! I'm sorry!"

Luna looked at Phoebe apologetically as she crashed into her, stepping back to pick up the fallen books.

Phoebe smiled, kneeling down as well.

"It's okay."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, Professor… but are you quite all right?"

"Yeah, I just… I'm okay."

The clear blue eyes searched Phoebe's face and for some reason she couldn't stop herself from admitting the truth.

"I just feel… a little useless."

"But you are so powerful."  
Phoebe pouted without even wanting to.  
"Not as powerful as my sisters."  
Luna shrugged, her eyes still glued to Phoebe's face.

"I believe they are powerful too. But you have the power to see the future and change it. Is there a greater power?"

She handed the last of the books to Phoebe before skipping of with a small smile and Phoebe stood up, straightening the black cloak.

"What a weird kid."


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE

NOT CHAPTER - AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay... so I was bored at work and eventually I decided to reread all of my reviews for my stories. It made me realise a few things.

1. I hate when I like a story and people just... stop writing it.

2. That means you should hate me.

3. I actually had people READ this story.

4. I should continue it... if anyone wants me to.

5. I'm gonna post a chapter before the day is over. At least, I'm gonna try my best.

Sorry for not updating in AGES. I'm not dead or anything, I just... got sidetracked, lost inspiration, bla bla bla... But now I've decided to finish all of my stories and this one is definitely priority!


	20. Chapter 20

_As promised - a fresh chapter before the day is over. And mine's not over yet, so... it still counts. :)_

_Sorry again for not updating so long and crlnclyn - thanks for what you said. :-D_

_Don't own 'em!_

**Chapter 19:**

"So… what are we going to do about this?"

"About what?"

Severus looked at Prue with a lifted brow, and she scooted even closer to him, wrapping her small fingers around his. His heart jumped at the touch and it took every ounce of self-control he possessed to not push her against the wall and kiss her like he hadn't kissed anyone in years.

"About us… caring about each other."

He couldn't stop the small smile from forming.

"Oh. You care about me?"

She laughed before throwing his own words back at him.

"More than I should."

Severus sighed, pulling her against his chest.

She was so small, so fragile. This war… it would destroy her. And if the Dark Lord found out about what he felt for her… He could use her as a weapon. She'd be the most powerful weapon there had ever been against him.

He shuddered and she looked up at him, her eyes searching his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

"Of?"

He sighed, resting his chin on her head.

"The war."

"I'm scared too. We could all die. But we have something worth fighting for, don't we?"

Severus laughed, allowing himself to let go of all his reservations for just a millisecond.

"I'm not scared for me, Prue. I'm… I'm scared for you."

She lifted a brow, grinning.

"I can take care of myself."

It was as though he didn't even hear her voice.

"If anything happened to you… I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"If anything happened to me, it wouldn't be your fault!"

"What if it was? What if… he decided to get to you because of me?"

"Hey!"

Her gaze was stern and she cupped his cheeks with her hands.

"Don't do that. Don't see ghosts, please. Just… just take a chance at being happy."

His expression was unreadable, but she could feel his heartbeat racing.

"You could make me happy."

"Then let me."

She stood on her tiptoes, her lips meeting his softly. Tenderly.

She pulled away after a few seconds, her eyes shadowed.

"Let me make you happy."

Every coherent thought flew out of his head as he looked down at her, her lips painfully close to hers. He closed the gap between their mouths hesitantly, all thoughts of war pushed away forcefully.

He was seething with fury, the thoughts of betrayal dancing in his head.

Something was wrong. One of his Death Eaters was a traitor. The stabbing pain in his head could mean nothing else.

He grimaced, searching his memories frantically for a clue to who it might be.

Terror raised throughout the small village as his furious scream sounded out loud, his eyes blazing with fire.

"Severus Snape."

The vision overtook him out of the blue – Severus and a charmed one.

He grabbed his wand angrily, the black cloak swinging behind him as he rushed outside.

He needed something to help him relax. Killing muggles would do the trick.

"Prue, Piper!"

Phoebe's voice sounded through the schoolyard and Prue jumped up from Severus' embrace, frowning.

"Phoebe!"

She rushed to the direction from where she heard the voice, with Severus on her heel. Piper was already there, kneeling next to Phoebe, who was sitting on the ground, looking around dazedly.

"Phoebe, what happened?"

Prue's voice was thick with worry and Phoebe shook her head, shuddering.

"I saw… him. He was furious."

Severus made his way towards her, his eyes dark with panic.

"What was he doing?"

"He… he was walking through a village or something and then… there was a girl. He looked at her and there was this… this green flash and…"

Tears filled Phoebe's eyes and she shook her head.

"She was dead. Just like that!"

"Phoebs…"

Piper pulled her youngest sister close and Prue turned, facing Severus.

"You're worried."

He nodded curtly, a muscle jumping in his jaw.

"His plan was… to stay inconspicuous. Something must have happened to… to let him act like this."

"You don't think the girl was important?"

He shook his head tiredly.

"No. I don't. And there will be more deaths tonight."

Phoebe looked up at him, her eyes raging with fury.

"We have to stop him! You can't just stand there calmly and tell us more people are going to die!"

Severus turned to her, his gaze icy.

"We are going to stop him, but it takes time. If we storm him now, he'll kill us all. A lot of good that will do the wizarding world."

"Coward!"

Phoebe spat the word, trembling with fury.

"You're afraid of him!"

"Of course I am! And I'm not a coward, I'm just sensible. We're sticking with Dumbledore's plan and that's final."

He turned, storming off and Prue sat down next to Phoebe, her eyes clouded.

"Pheebs… he's probably right. Whatever set… _You-know-who_ off tonight… he'll find out eventually. Until then, we just have to wait for the right time."

"We could have saved that girl, Prue. We should have saved her."

Prue closed her eyes, tears forming in them.

"We can't save every innocent, Phoebe. Some… some we have to let go, so that others can live."

Phoebe hit the wall with her fists, tears starting to spill over.

"How is that fair?"

Prue sighed, resting her head on Phoebe's and Piper scooted closer, taking her younger sister's hand.

"It's not."


	21. Chapter 21

**This is for Ceil who begged me to update and it sort of got me inspired again... Sooo hopefully it will not take me as long to update again, but who knows between teaching, studying and supporting my best friend (one of his good friends just died and he keeps calling me to I dunno, hear my voice or something. We're totally in love, but we don't want to ruin the friendship with a long distance relationship. It feels good to have him need me though.)**

**NOT the point, sorry, I tend to babble. I don't own anything/anyone. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please tell me what you think! I'm a tad obsessed with Helena Bonham Carter at the moment, so Bellatrix is quite a central figure in this chapter.**

* * *

A grin appeared on the woman's face as a pain shot through her left arm. Narcissa Malfoy looked at her sister worriedly, but a mad cackle left the dark woman's mouth before she disappeared in black smoke.

The door to her master's chamber was open. His pale white figure glowed in the darkness and she took a small step forward.

Bellatrix Lestrange fell to the ground in a low curtsy as soon as she entered the room, her voice quivering with anticipation.

"My Lord."

"Rise, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix rose quickly, her dark eyes fixed upon Voldemort's thin face.

"We have a traitor among us."

Something flickered in Bellatrix's eyes and she took a step forward, seething.

"I will kill whoever betrays you, my Lord."

"No."

Confusion dawned on her face.

"My Lord?"

"I don't want you to kill him, Bellatrix. Not yet anyway."

"I don't… I don't understand, my Lord?"

"I want you to capture the eldest Charmed One."

"Capture her?"

Only Bellatrix would dare to question him in a slightly condescending tone of voice and Voldemort turned, his wand pointed to her chest.

"Bring her to me. Alive."

His red eyes left no room for arguments and Bellatrix kneeled down, her head bent forward slightly.

"Of course, my Lord. I shall not fail you."

She left the room in another cloud of smoke and a strange jubilance shot through Voldemort. He had no friends, no one he counted on besides himself. However, he was certain that the petite Death Eater would not fail him. Something resembling a smile appeared on his gaunt face. She'd bring the Charmed One to him and Severus Snape would learn how dangerous it was to betray his master.

* * *

"Ladies. I believe it's time for another duelling lesson."

Phoebe jumped up at the sound of Sirius's voice, rushing into his arms at once.

"Sirius!"

He folded both arms around her, worry etched on his face.

"Phoebe? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, burying her face in his shoulder as fresh tears escaped from her eyes.

"I… I saw _him _killing someone. It was… it was over before she could even blink."

Sirius nodded stiffly and Phoebe pulled away, her eyes searching his.

"What chance do we have?"

"You have us. We can teach you everything we know, Phoebe."

"But what…"

He silenced her, putting a rough finger to her lips.

"Phoebe, I would die to protect you. I would never allow you to be in danger if I didn't know you'd get out of it alive."

"What about you?"

A cocky grin appeared on his face.

"Don't you worry about me. I survived Azkaban, didn't I? I can take care of myself."

She slipped a hand into his, her body still trembling.

"I'm scared."

Sirius nodded slowly, thick emotion in his eyes.

"I'd be worried if you weren't."

* * *

A mad cackle escaped Bellatrix's lips as she moved closer to the castle, her heart beating feverishly in her chest. He chose her. Out of all others, he chose her for this task. It had to mean something. Surely she was important to him. Even if he didn't love her exactly, surely he cared in some way? She grunted as a Thestral shifted dangerously close to her, contempt in her eyes.

He had to care.

Black eyes searched the skies, begging for a crack in the armour around the castle. Dumbledore must have set up at least a thousand spells.

The idea began to shape as she looked at the castle and she moved even closer. She couldn't even feel the cold as excitement began to bubble in her.

It was Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow. Foolish children, going out and laughing as though their lives weren't in danger every second of every day.

The bottle of Polyjuice Potion burned against her chest.

One hour. She'd need one hour to get into the castle unseen. To find Prue Halliwell and capture her.

Chapped lips caressed the Dark Mark on her arm.

"I will not fail you, My Lord. I will never fail you."

* * *

Voldemort shivered as a strange, yet pleasant sensation grabbed hold of him, his unfeeling heart speeding up noticeably.

It was as though someone was touching him, even though he was entirely alone.

For some reason, the face of his most loyal Death Eater burst into his mind. The dark eyes, black curls, full lips and…

Two windows shattered as he pointed his wand in any direction, angry at himself for allowing him to lust over a woman.

"Reparo."

The shards of glass flew back to the window and he closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair.

Bellatrix Lestrange. He knew she had a strange obsession with him. He wouldn't put it past her to cast some sort of spell over him to ensure that he thought about her as well.

He nodded, satisfied with his reasoning. Of course, that was it. She had cast a spell over him. And she'd be punished for that severely. As soon as she brings him the Charmed One.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Sorryfor taking so long.**

The excitement over Hogsmeade weekend was a nice change to the gloomy atmosphere that had been lying over the castle like a dark cloud for weeks now. If he was honest, Severus Snape would have been much more comfortable with it all had the Hogsmeade trip been cancelled. Something about it seemed to set off his nerves. Students walking around unprotected. Prue… walking around unprotected.

His heart bounced in his chest with anguish. He had not felt this way about a woman since Lily. Beautiful, sweet Lily Evans who saw him as worthy of her attention. Now, another beautiful woman seemed to feel the same. He had no idea how this was even remotely possible. But he'd be damned if he let the Dark Lord take her from him as well. A part of him realised that this was exactly what Voldemort would do, that he – Severus Snape, even though an extremely capable wizard – would never be able to defeat him. But he sure as Merlin would try.

"Good morning professor."

Prue smiled as the white haired girl passed her. Even though her sisters – especially Phoebe – found her a little odd, Prue quickly summed her up as talented and good natured.

"Morning, Luna. Are you headed to Hogsmeade?"

Luna nodded serenely.

"I am quite looking forward to visiting some of the smaller shops there. Dad is sure that there are shops in which you can find a Fire Breathing Humble Bee."

"That sounds… interesting."

"Yes, very few people are aware of their existence, but I am convinced that I will find proof of it. Some people are too hesitant to believe."

Prue nodded, smiling, and Luna's eyes widened.

"Would you like accompanying me? Perhaps I could show you some more fascinating creatures."

"I… will definitely think about it."

Luna's smile was bright as she looked at Prue before dancing away. Prue looked around subtly before swiftly making her way to the Potions Room.

Severus was bent over a potion, bubbling heavily in a mixture of yellow, green and silver.

"Hi."

He looked up and Prue noticed how the smile seemed to suit his face, albeit in a strange manner.

"Prue."

She moved closer to him, worming her way into his arms. Severus sighed contentedly as his arms wrapped around her and she grinned, looking up at him.

"So are you coming to Hogsmeade this afternoon?"

He shrunk back a little, shaking his head.

"Unfortunately, I am not. I… I shouldn't be seen friendly with…"

"Me."

Severus nodded grimly. "It is for your protection, Prue. I don't want anything to happen to you."

She stood on her toes to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"I know. I'll just… chaperone the kids."

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you too go?"

"Hey! Stop worrying. I can look after myself."

"You have a point. I should pity the one who tries to hurt you."

Bellatrix could hardly believe her luck when she saw the white haired girl entering The Three Broomsticks with the Charmed one. She breathed a sigh of relief where she sat in the body of a rather unfortunate woman who was unceremoniously dragged into a cave, cursed within an inch of his life.

Her wand twitched under the table as she pointed it at the girl.

"Imperio…"

She knew she had hit the target when the girl stood abruptly, walking to the Ladies Room. She followed after mere seconds, and within minutes she stretched, back in Hogwarts uniform. She tugged at the Ravenclaw scarf irritably. She guessed it wasn't too bad. At least she didn't have to disgrace herself by wearing a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff uniform. She looked at the girl who was tied up by strong chains, her eyes gleaming.

"What is your name?"

The girl's voice was robotic as she answered, though there was still a trace of a dreamy melody in it.

"Luna Lovegood."

Bellatrix nodded.

"Well, Luna Lovegood… I won't kill you yet. I just need to borrow your body for a minute. I look forward to seeing you again."

She cackled before leaving the bathroom, heading over to Prue.

"Professor… I was wondering… It is quite stuffy in here, could we possibly just take a walk?"

Prue nodded immediately.

"Of course. You wanted to show me around, so…let's go."

Bellatrix turned Luna's mouth into a grimace, one she hoped resembled a smile.

"Wait until I show you the Shrieking Shack! It's something you'll never forget."

Bellatrix could hardly believe her luck as she made her way to the Shrieking Shack with Prue in tow. She was astonished at the woman's stupidity. Who in their right mind would walk to the Shrieking Shack with a girl who was obviously crazy?

Her hand was lifted the second they entered the torn down building.

"Crucio!"

Prue fell down as an unimaginable pain shot through her body, forcing her to the ground. Through the waves of pain, she recognized the fact that she had been fooled, that this was not a regular school girl. The fear that she might be in the Death Eaters' grip caused her to shiver and she closed her eyes, willing herself to get through the pain. To not scream.

A face entered her mind at once and she breathed slowly.

Severus. He would realise that something was wrong, he'd find her. Fear rippled through her at the thought of him landing in their grasp, but she pushed through it. He was smart, he would not be caught. Luna's appearance changed slowly and a ragged, raven haired woman stood in her place. Her laugh was taunting as she dropped the wand.

"Stupefy!"

Prue barely registered the red light before it shot her right in the chest and darkness enveloped her.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long between updates, truly I am... Unfortunatey, I have a lot on my plate. However, I will still update from time to time as I'm definately going to finish this story.**

**Having said that... Here's the next chapter.**

**(None of it is truly mine)**

**Chapter 23**

His eyes were glued to the clock, counting every second. Hope shone in him like a light – his door would open any minute now and Prue would enter. She'd be fine. He was worried for nothing. He breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened, his heart sinking when he turned to see Phoebe and Piper, their faces tear stained.

"Severus…"

It was Phoebe who mustered the courage to speak.

"Luna Lovegood was found unconscious in the Three Broomsticks. It was… Bellatrix Lestrange, she needed Luna for Polyjuice Potion and…"

Severus stood in anticipation, fearing her next words.

"Prue… She was with Luna and now… She's gone.

As if on cue, a searing pain shot through his arm. Severus pulled up his sleeve, staring at the Dark Mark.

"He's calling me."

Both women's faces were white with fear. Piper stepped forward, tears threatening to spill over her face.

"Are you… are you going?"

"Yes. I am."

He stepped to the FirePlace, a handful of Floo Powder filling his hand.

"I'll bring her back. I will…"

He disappeared in green flames and Piper sunk down to her knees.

"Phoebe, what if Prue…"

Phoebe sat down next to Piper, her arm around her shoulder.

"No, Piper. Don't even think that way. Prue is strong. She'll get through this."

Consciousness finally broke through the black ripples and Prue opened her eyes slowly. A sharp pain took up residence in her wrists, her arms feeling paralysed with fatigue. She seemed to be tied in a cellar, dangling from a bar above her. Her feet barely touched the ground when she stood on the tips of her toes and it took all her will power to not double over in pain from the multiple curses that had been performed on her while she was unconscious.

Footsteps made their way down the cellar and she looked up as the door opened, a light shining in her eyes.

"Severus…"

It was barely a whisper that seemed to pass her dry, cracked lips and she stared at him, noticing the regret, fear, pain in his eyes.

"Prue, I…"

They looked up at the sound of more footsteps and he moved closer, his voice a hushed whisper.

"He knows. He's going to test me, ask me to curse… or kill you. I won't hurt you, Prue. I… I'll think of something, maybe I can apparate with you before…"

Prue laid her hand against his cheek for a fraction of a second.

"No. You… are important for the cause. Do what he asks you to. You have to keep your cover."

His lips found hers, the realisation that it could be the last time frantically bursting through them.

He took a swift step back when the door opened, his eyes never leaving hers. Prue suppressed a scream when her eyes landed on the figure making his way to Severus. His skin seemed to have a greenish tint, his eyes glowing red… It seemed like he floated, rather than walked.

"Severus. I see you have made your way down here. To talk to our prisoner perhaps?"

Prue glanced at him, her eyes pleading with him before she looked at Voldemort.

"Talk? To a traitor like him?"

Venom was apparent in her voice and Severus swallowed before turning to look at Voldemort.

"I simply wanted to see her squirm… Master."

Voldemort's voice held a hiss as he passed her, his red eyes intently gazing into hers.

"If you want to see her squirm… make her squirm."

Severus swallowed, sure that Voldemort could hear his heart beating anxiously.

"My Lord… if I may, perhaps using her as bait for the Order would be more effective?"

"You fear for her, Severus?"

He swallowed, avoiding Prue's eyes.

"No. But if I know Potter, he will insist to come for her. Surely keeping her alive is worth getting to Potter."

Voldemort nodded slowly and Prue saw what she thought ought to be his lips curl up in some sort of smile.

"Of course. Although, I still wonder if you care for her too much. If you are willing to prove your loyalty to me and me alone…"

Severus finally looked up. Prue's eyes seemed to be pleading with him as she slightly nodded. He lift his wand his hand trembling.

"Crucio."

Her anguished screams filled the cellar at once, her body twitching as the curse tore through her once again. It seemed like it went on for a short eternity until Voldemort held up his hand.

"Enough."

Severus dropped his wand at once turning to face Voldemort, unable to bear looking at Prue.

"You will watch her. If she tries anything, kill her at once."

Severus held his breath to prevent himself from uttering a sigh of relief. Prue grimaced at Voldemort's words. Try anything? She was practically dangling from the ceiling, her hands tied tightly enough to feel like the blood supply was being cut off and her body was aching from all the curses, surely too weak to attempt magic. Voldemort left without another word and Severus waited a minute to ensure that he was really gone before rushing to Prue, embracing her tightly in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I feel like a coward, I never should have…"

Prue attempted a smile, trying to hide her pain.

"I told you to do it. You didn't have a choice. You had to do it."

"There's always a choice."

He pointed his wand at her again, muttering soft incantations under his breath. Prue let out a breath as her wounds gently started healing. He only stopped looked up thankfully.

"Thank you, Severus."

He nodded, the ropes around her wrists slowly loosening. Prue breathed deeply when she fell to the ground, rubbing her wrists. She moved towards him, resting her hand against his cheek. Severus grabbed onto her hand, holding it closely.

"There is a way to get you out of this cellar, but… you are not going to like it."

"I'm listening…"

"The Dark Lord sees me as one of his… most faithful followers. If I carry out a mission for him, find something he needs – in the Ministry of Magic – I could perhaps request… a reward."

"Me being your reward?"

He nodded, looking ashamed. "I'd never suggest it, but… it's the only way I know how to keep you safe. Unless… I could apparate you out of here, get you safe, pretend that… you managed to overpower me."

"He'll kill you."

"Well if one of us has to die, I'd rather it be me."

Prue sat back against the wall, tears forming in her eyes.

"I didn't think. I… I thought Luna was behaving strange, but it not being her never crossed my mind. And then… when I realised it wasn't her it was too late. I… I couldn't even use my powers, everything just… I guess it was too much of a shock. I should have known. I'm so sorry… for getting us into this."

"Prue… you didn't get us into this. It's my fault. If I had never become… involved with you, you wouldn't be in this situation."

She lay her head on his shoulder, sighing.

"We'll get through this. They'll save us. I know they will."


End file.
